Son of storm and rain
by 14fox
Summary: Fon had never thought that he would be able to love, but here he was, watching his nephew and his son play together in his brother's garden. Little did Fon know, that both boys would be going become part of strongest mafia family in history. (Cover is made by me, and only I have right to use it.)
1. Chapter 1

**(I DON'T OWN KHR OR ANY OF CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY Ocs and their names.)**

It was fourth of February, and it was snowing lightly over a small town in China. It was 5 am, and sun was just starting to climb to the sky. There was a calm morning haze over the whole town, wrapping around it like a blanket.

Thought, despite all that, one certain Storm Arcobaleno was having quite a breakdown.

And you really couldn't blame him. Yes, Fon has better patience than any saint could ever own, but he was going to be FATHER! _And the baby was five weeks earlier than expected!_

FON. WAS. TERREFYIED.

He could now understand, why his twin brother had wanted him to be with him when Fon's nephew was born last year. With a knowledge that he was going to be a father any moment now, and that his brother was on his way in a plane with his whole family, Fon could just hope that his brother came FAST.

Fon was so nervous, what if Ju didn't make it? Last months had been harsh on her, doctor had said that birth was going to be hard for her... And that she may not make it...

'No Fon, not now. Don't panic more, you're already on the edge of a panic attack.' Fon ordered himself strictly as he spaced in circles. 'Steady breathes... Everything is going to be fine, Ju can hold up, my son/daughter will be strong and healthy and Shuu is going to be here with his family soon.' Fon found it ironic, that just last year, he was trying to keep his rather aggressive twin under some sort of control, when he had been temped to beat the crap out of everyon-, no, EVERYTHING that his eyes landed on, when his son was born. It was his way of letting steam out, if not a very violent way…

'And that said brother nowhere in sight, now that MY child is coming to this world...'

Fon scolded himself for thinking like that, but... He couldn't help it. He was frustrated. It had been HOURS since Ju went into labour, and he wasn't allowed to go inside, as he would be in the way of the doctors and nurses. He felt so ...HELPLESS, he knew his wife was in great pain and his future child might not make it... He couldn't help in ANY way...

When Fon heard doors slam open behind him in a very unceremonic way, he whipped his head over his shoulder, body tense and ready to destroy possible treat for his family.

Only to find his storm grey eyes meeting another pair of almost mirroring colour. Fon felt his shoulders immediately relax upon meeting his brother's sharp eyes.

In front of him was his younger twin brother, Hibari Shuusuke, (or, as Fon called him, Shuu). He had a well built body, sharp grey eyes and raven black locks, cut short and it looked like a bird had made a nest in his hair. (AN: see? See what i did? No? Oh well, it's not even that funny..) He was wearing white button-up shirt and black suit. He didn't have tie. He had black dress-shoes and he was holding brown trend jacket under crook of his arm.

Shuusuke brother raised an eyebrow at Fon, it was unusual to see his normally always-so-calm brother so... Panicked. (Well, normal people couldn't be able to see that, but Hibaris weren't just any people.) It was actually little amusing for him. After all, Fon's calm and oh-so-knowing smiles were the main reason he felt so irritated around him.(He hated that he was constantly remained that he wasn't the strongest in the room...) Shuusuke gave a light sigh, before going up to his brother with _in-human speed_ and sending a sharp punch towards Fon's head.

Fon, of course, dodged with no problem. He still pouted a little.

'This wasn't the way you should threat your own brother.'

And before you could even blink, two were all-out-fighting with each others. They were sparing with strength and speed, that no normal human should be able to. To anyone else it would seem like they despised one anther, but they knew better. (Fon knew that this was Shuu's way of helping him. And Fon wouldn't have his brother any other way. Thought, he could always wish that his nephew would turn out better.)

After a good twenty minutes, Shuusuke jumped back, jacket still under his arm and looking like he never even dreamed of possibly hurting his brother. Fon took that as a cue to stop. Neither of them were even slightly thrown of by their sudden spar.

"Are you cooled down?" Shuusuke questioned.

Fon blinked. Now that he thought about it, he was calmer. He sighed, it was _just_ like his brother to try to get him thinking about something else by trying to beat the living crap out of him. 'Honestly, couldn't he think of no-violent way?' (Fon smiled a little. He was clad that Shuusuke came.)

"Yes, thank you very much Shuu." Said man just nodded. He wasn't much of a talker. "I'm clad you made it... But where did you leave Himeko and Kyoyoa?"

As much as Fon loved his twin, but he really wished he wasn't so self-centred at times. For all he knew, his brother could have come there without warning his wife, leaving the mother and her child at the airport all alone. . .

As if sensing his thoughts, Shuusuke gave him small, but nasty glare, before putting back his usual blank face. "They are on the hall. Himeko said she wanted to give us some private."

Fon smiled, he new those simple words had a much bigger meaning.

He was happy that Himeko was Shuusuke's wife. They balanced one-another. Fon was good friends with his sister-in-law. She and Ju would gossip whenever they saw each others, she almost felt like a real sister, (Or mother) to Fon. She knew that he was a very manipulative and secretive person, who liked to know as much as possible and to have as much as control as he could.

Fon didn't want his temper, that could at times be _even worse than his twin's,_ to get better of him. He wanted to have as much control over the situation as possible, (this irked Shuusuke the most), and to be able to use it and the people around him as he wished, even thou the people around him weren't aware that they were being manipulated. Fon may not look like it, but he was one of strongest seven people of the world. By both physical strength and mind. Fon was the 'Eye of the Storm'. There could be thundering and lightening or hurricanes around him, but he would know exactly what he was doing. Fon was **always** the one that controlled the chaos around him.

Because he was scared that _he would lose someone_ if he wasn't focussing.

And she knew he wouldn't let anyone but his brother to see him like this. He trusted the control over to Shuusuke. And that said _a_ _LOT_. He could let his brother see his moment of weakness.

Then there were always those rare, rare times when he felt like a true raging Storm. He would want to just let all that pressure out, and he knew that Shuusuke could stand up to him and face his storm. His brother wouldn't waver under that pressure. He would just push back with just as much strength.

Fon didn't know when his brother came to stand in front of him, but he didn't really care. Fon sighed and dropped his head down on to his brother's shoulder, all his stress and worry catching up. And his brother let him, he even raised his free arm to give Fon one-arm-shoulder-hug. Shuusuke knew how stressing all that waiting was. He could give his brother some strength to hold till the end, but he couldn't take it away.

"Thanks, Shuu." Fon whispered so quietly that Shuusuke almost missed it.

"Hn." was all that Fon got as an answer.

Only an hour after, when nurse came to get Fon, did brothers move away from each others. Shuusuke went to fetch his wife and off-spring to see their new family member.

~O~

* * *

When Fon stepped into room, he was met with a sight of his wife, Ju, holding a small buddle in a soft blue blanket. Her long black wavy hair was on a lose braid, and her pale skin was gleaming from sweat. Her blue eyes, that remained Fon of gentle summer rain, were slightly misty and had far-away look in them. Her gaze was directed to the infant in her hands. Her pink lips were pulled on tired, but sincere smile.

In a blink of an eye, Fon was by his wife's side. Fon slide his arm around her shoulders, and hold her as close as he could, giving her all the support he could through that simple gesture. They both knew that the next few hours would decide if she would live through this. He casted his eyes down, and felt his eyes widen in awe. Right in front of him, was his new _**son**_. His and Ju's, their own _son_...(He knew, because the nurse that came to get him, had told him on the way.)

Fon forgot all about the stress of him being in mafia, an assassin, of how he feared that someone would take their revenge on Fon by hurting his family, of how Shuu was **chief of police forces in Namimori** , who _**knew**_ that Fon was indeed a part of mafia. It all... Just disappeared. He just looked down at the world's most innocent being, and felt his tired eyes soften and his lips tugging into a warm smile.

And he couldn't be prouder. Their son had his mothers nose, and little bit of black hair on top of his head. He didn't know what colour his eyes were, since they were closed.

As if reading his mind, ('Huh, that is happening way too much today' He thought inwardly), their son's eyelids stirred before they slowly opened. Fon felt his breath catch on his throat, as he looked at the sharp bluish grey eyes. If he looked carefully, he could see slight wavy patter in them...

'Such unique eyes..' Fon smiled fondly, 'I love them.'

"Did you already decide on the name, Ju?" Fon asked never taking his eyes of his son's face, when the boy slowly smiled back at his father. 'He has my smile.' Fon noted, smug feeling coming over him.

Ju's smile widened little. "I want him to be Shun*."

"It's lovely name." Fon didn't hesitate when he said that. He really liked that name.

"Shun..." Tasting his son's name in his tongue, he just knew he was smirking. He already knew, that his wife named him to tease Fon's brother half-heartily.

Shun giggled when he hear his name and Fon thought that he must like his name too. Shun yawned and fell back asleep in her mothers arms. Fon looked at Ju and saw her giving him a warm smile.

"Everything will be just fine dear. So stop worrying, alright? We both know that Grey doesn't suit you." She teased.

Fon couldn't help a chuckle as smiled back. Ju always saw through him. She must have known how scared he was for them.

"I will try, but I can't promise anything."

And then Shuu and Himeko came in, Little Kyoyoa sleeping in his mother's arms.

Himeko was a very beautiful woman. She had short, curly brown hair that reached her shoulders, and big, warm brown eyes. She was a small woman and she had a simple blue summer dress, with purple cardigan over it.

Kyoyoa looked like exact copy of his father and uncle. Fon reeeeaaally hoped that he turned out to be more like Himeko, even thought he knew he wished for nothing. He could already see how his nephew had picked up some of his father's habits.

As Fon listened Ju's and Himeko's nonsense talking, mesmerizing the scenery, Fon swore that he would make sure that his son would have a good life. Or at least a happy one.

* * *

 **If you are reading my other stories, no worries, i just have to get some ideas out of my head.**

 **I'm terribly sorry, if Fon is too OC. * sulks*. But if you liked it, tell me, should Ju live? She will die at some point, but i haven't decided WHEN.**

 **Please review and comment! Tell me what you think! If there is anyway i could make this better, tell me! I try to improvise. Also, sorry for grammar mistakes. English is not my native language.**

 **Edited: 29.5.2017**


	2. new hope

chapter 2

 **Life with new hope**

Fon sighed as he patted Shun's back.

It has been about two months since Ju and Shun could leave hospital. At first, Ju had been doing just fine and had spent all her time with them at home. But then her blood pressures had gone alarmingly down. She had had to go back to hospital, leaving Fon alone at home with their son.

Not that Fon minded, he loved to spent time with Shun. He was just worried about Ju. Shuusuke and Himeko had already left back to Japan with Kyoya, Fon said that they would come to visit them when Shun was little older, or when Ju was better. (After Himeko had made him swear to visit. She was surprisingly stubborn...)

Fon looked at Lichi. The monkey had been very curious about new family member, and sure enough, she was looking at them from her spot from the rafters. She was a kind of babysitter for Shun, but she still liked to keep her distance from him if she could help it.

Fon felt a tug on his hair and looked down, and found Shun pouting at him. And he swore that the baby looked worried. Even thought he waved it off as his imagination, he smiled gently at Shun.

"It's fine Shun, Daddy is just a little worried." When baby's face didn't waver, Fon took a hold of him under his tiny arms, and swirled him around in the air. Shun giggled in delight and Fon felt his smile grow. He stopped and put Shun back to his arms.

"Alright young man, lets get you dressed and go outside." And with that, Fon went to get Shun some baby clothes. It was early spring, there wasn't any snow anymore, but it was chilly.

Fon put Shun into baby's cart and waited until his son was deep asleep, until he went little ways further and started doing his morning practices. Lichi was sitting near Shun and ready to alert Fon if the boy needed anything.

Morning went on peacefully as Fon moved around garden with his graceful, focused and smooth movements. He didn't realize that Shun had woken up and was looking at him with curious eyes. His cart was crooked, so Shun could see Fon clearly.

Fon was snapped out of his consecration when he heard small hands clapping at him and baby giggles. He looked surprised at his son, who kept squeeling as he stopped a powerful kick mid air. Fon slowly lowered his leg, observing how Shun's face fell a little, like he was sad that it was over. Fon then he grinned slightly and did a backflip. He heard delighted squeals and did some more fancier moves, earning excited clapping from his small fan. It went on like that for some time, before Shun started showing sighs of that he was hungry.

Fon went to pick up Shun and walked inside, Lichi following them.

'I wish days like this wouldn't end..' Fon thought as he walked inside with Shun.

* * *

Later at afternoon, they went to see Ju at the hospital. The hospital staff already knew to expect them, and just greeted them politely. Ju's doctor was waiting for them in front of her door, and smiled at the father and son.

The man had short brown hair, and he had military hair cut. His sun-kissed skin was very noticeable next to his white jacket. He had dark brown eyes, filled with warm. Fon liked Ju's doctor, he was more sincere than most, and the man had a strong will. Fon smiled to him as he greeted the doctor.

"Good afternoon Fon. I would like to inform you about your wife's condition." he said politely, with small worry dancing in his eyes. Fon frowned but nodded.

"On the happy side, her Anemia is getting better. But now she has been having trouble with her lugs for a while. We can't let her leave just yet, I can only hope that blood test says that it isn't anything serious." Fon nodded and thanked the doctor before he left.

Fon peaked into Ju's room, to make sure she wasn't asleep. When he saw that she was wide awake, he stepped into the room.

"Hi darling." She said with a warm smile. Fon smiled, and noted that she was paler than last time. "I'm sorry to rush you, but can I have Shun? It's been a week since I saw him!" she asked with very anxious voice. Fon laughed lightly at his wife's overprotective nature.

"Ju, we visited you on the other day. It hasn't been a week. Here, he just ate before we left." she smiled gently as she held her son in her arms and relaxed visibly. This amused Fon, since you wouldn't think that Ju was overprotective-mommy-bear-type. She was normally much laid back and calmer.

'Mother instincts.' Fon finally decided, as he took a seat next to Ju's bed. 'After all, she became like this after pregnancy.'

"How have you been?" Fon asked when Ju focused back at him. She smiled slightly, but it was little tired type of smile.

"Can't say I'm better. But I'm getting there! I promise!" Ju said playfully and raised her left arm slightly in a fist. Shun woke up from his nap, and giggled when he saw his mother. Ju laughed along with her son.

"Alright Shun, you have to cheer for mommy, so that she will hurry up and get better soon and come back home!" She exclaimed, earning more giggles and a bright smile. Ju squealed when she got the reaction she wanted, and started babbling to their son. Shun just smiled and tried to crap his mothers hair.

Fon smiled gently at scene in front of him, Ju had been down for few years since her parents died. She was their only child, and she didn't have any other relatives, so she must have felt very lonely, even with Fon around. Sure, she had smiled and laughed, but never so freely as she was now. Shun was like a gift from gods, even thought Fon had thought him to be that from the very start.

Before Ju could see what Fon was doing and protest, he took a camera out of his sleeve and took few pictures. Since she was too distracted by their son, she didn't see him taking pictures. Fon smiled at the sight.

 _Then everything went straight to hell._

Ju started coughing badly. And not in a way you cough when you have a flu or something- it was more like she had something stuck in her throat but she couldn't get it out. Fon snatched Shun from her arms and put him into his basket, startling the small child. Lichi went straight to the basket to calm down the wailing child as Fon went to help his wife. A nurse who came by called the doctor from earlier and they both rushed to aid.

* * *

Fon, Lichi and Shun were asked to wait outside. It was almost midnight before the doctor came back. Fon jumped up to his feet, thought quietly not to wake up sleeping Shun and Lichi.

"Well?" Fon asked anxious. The doctor gave a tired sigh and rubbed pitch of his nose.

"We aren't sure what is causing it, but your wife's lugs are slowly collapsing. Her heart isn't far from giving out either, we suspect that giving an early child birth and having as bad healthy as she has, have something to do with it. We managed to calm down her coughing attack, but she fell into coma. From what we have rated, she has three months before her lugs will collapse completely and her heart will shut down. It's miracle if she will even last that long."

Fon was speechless, but what you expect? He was just told that his wife, _**his Ju**_ , would die in three months, maybe even in less of time. And she wasn't even aware of it.

"A-are you sure that there is nothing you can do?! Anything?!" He begged. The man just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but from looks of it, this can't be cured. And even if her lugs and heart would last, her life would be short and painful. If she goes while in coma, she isn't even aware of the pain." The man said in sorrowful but sympatric tone, but Fon knew better. That was tone of a man that was taught to speak in comforting tones. A man that had been thought to talk to the relatives and families of the dead. But Fon knew that, while it hurt like hell, every word was true.

They had spoke the same way when his mother was shot and died from blood loss.

Fon hided his eyes with his bangs and nodded silently. He gently picked up Shun and Lichi, who had curled around Fon's son in the basket, and thanked doctor for his hard work before leaving to home.

* * *

Fon walked silent street of small town that was at roots of a mountain that Fon and Ju lived at. They had small house on mountain's slope, where they had an apple tree and a small garden. As he climbed a small mountain road, he felt like he was in a dream. He felt a little hazy, everything was slightly misty and his feet were heavy.

He didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be. She had just said that she would get better soon, that there was nothing to worry about.

 _ **She had promised.**_

Fon wasn't sure how he hadn't gone into berserker yet, but he knew that it wouldn't take much longer for him to lose it.

Fon snapped out when he heard crying and looked down. Shun had woken up and looked like he had been awake for a while. He was also getting very distressed, probably sensing Fon's mood. Fon had long time ago realized that his son was surprisingly observant, yet he kept forgetting it. Fon lowered the basket on to ground and scooped his son up and started shushing him.

"Shhh, shhh, It's alright my Yû yún*...Shhhh, Daddy is here..." Fon felt ashamed, here he was mourning for his wife who wasn't even dead yet, and completely ignoring his son's well being.

'It's scary how my son's life is so similar to my own.' Fon thought with little bitter look.

Fon's and Shuusuke's father had been part of some business with drunk dealers as long as Fon could remember. He wouldn't be at home more than few hours a week and their mother never questioned it, she just went along as they moved every once a month. Shuu and Fon grew up knowing the darker side of the world, and they both took liking in martial arts and fighting. They wanted to protect their mother, when their father would finally get them into trouble.

And they had been right.

Their father had managed to anger a mafiaso, who wasn't known for forgiving easily, and disappeared from the earth, (Fon and Shuu found him later, and let's just say that it wasn't pretty). He and his men had attacked at night, surprising them. Fon and Shuu had fought back with all their mind, but what could two twelve years old boys do against ten grown men?

They had been kidnapped, and they had almost took their mother away, but Fon had offered to work for the man as long as he didn't do anything to his brother or mother. Man was amused by his eagerness to throw himself to his feet and agreed.

Fon joined mafia at the age of twelve, he didn't think about it much, but only now he realizes how young he had been. He had sucked information like a sponge. He learned not to show his thoughts on his face and how to manipulate others. His first kill he did few months later, only to show his _**'loyalty'**_ to the boss. That was the first time Fon put chains around his heart, to pretend himself from feeling anything, for his mother's and Shuu's sake. He had killed that man slowly and cold heartily, to entertain that sadistic. He hated that man to his very core, but he didn't let man enjoy his pain and anger.

And all while, he looked for ways to let them escape. He let guards and other underlings kick and punch him, he let the try to disgrace him, but Fon felt nothing. 'Let them think I'm just a toy to kick around, they will just underestimate me.'

And in the end, he found one. **He found a away to escape**.

He remembered that night well, they had been held in captive for four years and Shuu had grown to despise crime. But he would forgive Fon, since he knew his brother's motives. Fon sneaked into his brother's sell and together they freed their mother before running. They were already at edge of town, when they caught up with them.

They had been shooting at them, Fon was sheltering their mother as Shuusuke run to get the police. It had to be Shuusuke, sice Fon couldn't say anything because of Omerta. Fon had beaten up some men that tried to attack from shorter distance, when he heard his mother's pained scream.

When he looked, **she was pleading on the ground** , barely alive.

Fon remembers how he lost control completely. He remembers how he heard something snap inside him, and how he heard chains hitting the ground, broken. After that everything was just cloudy pictures, but he remembers seeing **red. Lots of red. It was everywhere, especially on him. And Fon knew that it wasn't his.**

When he finally calmed down, he kneeled next to their mother, and picked her head on top of his laps. Her beautiful black hair was greyish from old age and it had lost it's shiny surface. Her once sun-kissed skin was pale, almost light blue. Her maroon eyes were shut and her heart shaped face was furrowed from pain. He felt tears slide down his cheeks as he petted her head. He sat there for some time, but when Shuu came with police and ambulance, he didn't reach.

All he remembers after that, was slim but firm arms around him and coat being slipped over his head. He remembers his head being gently pushed against a chest, and he remembers a familiar smell of sakura blooms and soil ground.

'Shuu's smell.' he remembers how he wondered about that, his brother had never been one for physical contact, but he never could bring himself ask about that day. Fon remembers how he launched onto the person holding him, since he was _**familysafehome**_ , and crying.

After that, Fon started to wear red, to remain him of blood that is covering him. Shuu become a police and Fon moved to China, started training martial arts again. He started to compete, to get that fire that was burning for a fight, to die down. He won three champions in raw, but he didn't feel any peace. Fire inside him just kept wanting more, it wanted justice. Justice, Fon had thought many times how ironic it was.

So he entered the mafia world again.

And he found himself enjoying it, the way he could sneak around their defence easily, how they did as he told when he manipulated them, and most of all, he enjoyed destroying people like **that man** who had made him like this. Of course, he always had proof and reason for his actions to show to Vindice if they ever saw his doings as a problem, so he wouldn't be imprisoned.

He accepted the title of Arcobaleno only because he was curious. What would the world's strongest seven be like?

He found that he didn't regret it, he was quit amused by their antics and found their arguments and interests very entertaining. And when he met Luce, he almost cried. She was just like his own mother, kind and gentle. Someone who accepted you without hesitation or asking anything in return. Fon found his flames settling down after he med her, and for first time, he didn't see being in mafia as bad thing.

Of course, Fon keep in contact with Shuu all this time. He wouldn't abound his brother like their father had.

* * *

But when he met Ju, he didn't really know how to reach. He had been in a restaurant, and saw some men harassing a waitress. He was about to step in, when the girl hit them with a broom.

And when or where the hell she had gotten that in her hands, Fon would never know. Fon was shell shocked as he watched how that innocent girl from moments ago, was hitting those men with a broom like a mad man until it snapped, and then started throwing spoons at them.

And with those scars they got, Fon could only wonder what she could do with throwing knifes.

Needless to say, that Fon went there from that day on and got closer to this waitress. At first, it was just careful and sly dancing around each others, teasing each others with their remarks and words. It was closest thing he had ever done to **_flirting_**. And he didn't even realise he fell for her! All he knew was that at one point he was introducing himself to Ju, and the next he was taking her to meet his brother and his wife, or girlfriend back then.

Fon smiled at memory. Ju had showed him a part of his heart that he didn't even know he had. He wasn't sure if he could find any reason to live after she would pass on.

He snapped out when he heard delighted giggles from next to his ear. Fon looked at Shun, and found him reaching his arms out trying to catch something that was flying around. Fon looked up from his son and he was dumfound by the sight.

Full moon was shining above them, and fireflies were flying around the pair, almost like dancing. Fon looked at his son, and saw his eyes shining in childish wonder. He didn't even realise he started crying as he smiled at his son. He hugged his song gently but firmly in his arms and whispered silently.

"Thank you, thank you for being born." Fon would live. For his son and for Ju's sake. Shun looked like he didn't understand what was going on, but he was happy that his daddy wasn't sad anymore.

Shun fell asleep as they walked under the moonlight back home. Little boy would may have to grow up without a mother, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to live happy life.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Wow, I would have NEVER thought, that this fic would get this much attention! I was like, 'WTF?!' when I looked at how many had viewed this. Thank you very much for supporting this Fic!**

 ***Yû yún= nimbus/rain cloud**

 **Also, I'm not an expert, and I'm not sure if Ju's condition is even possible, but this is story, so bare it with me!**

 **Untill next time, STAY AWESOME!**


	3. time is a mysterious friend

**Okay, hello everyone! Thousand thanks to all those who have read this story, and sorry it took so long to update, but I have school, other fics and life in general.**

 **But I really wouldn't have thought that this would get even this many readers so fast! Honestly, this was just idea that had been haunting my head for a great while and well..**

 **Also, not to confuse you guys, I had to change some timelines to make sense out of this.** **And I'm going with the anime... sorry guys... but reading that manga while writing this... I would be in my death bed before I would finish this.**

 **Anyway, I don't own KHR, even thought I wanted to... But enjoy!**

* * *

Gentle wind soars through the air, and makes few leafs fall down from a big apple tree. Under the tree's branches, between it's roots, is a lone grave stone. Ju Hibari*'s name is carved on to it with careful lines and there are pink Carnations* in front of the stone.

Ju had died half year ago, she lasted a month before drifting off in coma. Fon hadn't had another breakdown thought. Shun had cried that day for both of them. (As he said, his son was sensitive person, and he could tell that someone importand had left, and they would never return.)

Fon and Shuu had had a small funeral in Fon's home along with Himeko. Ju had always said that she wanted to be buried under her favourite apple tree.

Fon smiled slightly at fond memory. Ju had fell in love with the apple tree on the very first sight. Fon had found her sitting on it's branches more than one time, and slowly, he learned to look from there first if Ju was down and wanted to be left alone. On fall, tree would have many sweet apples, and it was almost impossible to get Ju away from it. He also had a heart attack when he had found his pregnant wife sitting on one of it's branches, her feet tangling at the height of his head.

Fon looked over to his ten months old son, who was happily crawling after Lichi. The monkey was just walking around, trying to lose the boy from her tail.

Shun and Fon were going to move at Hibaris' at Japan. Of course, mainly because after Ju's dead, Himeko had actually DEMANDED them to move in with them. Fon had been shocked when he realized how demanding his brother's little wife could be. She had particularly moved half of Fon's belongings to Japan before end of week.

It was scary what she could do in so little of time. Thank heavens, Shuu had took care of little Kyoya then, because Fon's nephew would had been crushed by all those boxes...

Speaking of him, Kyoya and Shun got along just great. Kyoya was just like his father, quiet and serious, even thought boy was barely one! Shun on the other hand was playful and energetic, well, most of time. They remained Fon of himself and Shuu when they were still kids.

Fon smiled softly as he went to get his partner and son.

"Come on Lichi, we have to leave soon. Come here Shun." he said as he scooped his son up from the ground. Shun let out wild giggles and laughed his little baby laugh as Fon swirled him around a little.

They turned to look at the small grave once more, before Fon started to walk towards mountain road, Shun on his arms and Lichi sitting on his shoulder.

'Watch over us, Ju.'

* * *

When they landed, Shuu was waiting for them at the airport. It was VERY easy to find him, the crowd parted around him like a red sea. Fon sweat dropped when he saw Shuu leaning against one of pillars and people around them were forming an oval shape around them.

Shuu was the head officer of Namimori's police forces, and he was known to be... Vicious. People feared him and his hair thin temper. But despite his violent actions and strict nature, he was the one that made Namimori the most peaceful town in Japan.

Fon had made a background checks on the citizen long time ago, and he had found out that there was a retired hitman living in the town, and then there was _Vongola's young lion's_ family. Both brothers were aware of them, and some other minor mafiasos. Shuu wasn't forced to make an Omerta, unlike Fon, so he was free to arrest them if he felt like it. But in Shuu's eyes, as long as they didn't disturb the peace of Namimori, he didn't care who lived there.

"Good to see you Shuu. You are well, I take it?" Fon greeted with his usual smile, not minding the odd/horrified/pitying glances that the people sent his way as he came nearer to his brother. Shun was asleep in his basket and Lichi was sitting on top of Fon's head, looking around them curiously. Shuusuke just nodded his head. He didn't need to say anything. Fon already knew what he wanted to say.

'Welcome home, brother.' Fon accepted his brothers welcoming with a laugh. Shuusuke's lips twitched upwards into a smirk, and they started to make their way towards his car.

(Shuusuke was predator, a carnivore, who was always on guard. And it was his job to look after herbivores who broke law. He didn't want to be pinned down by anything, he didn't want to feel helpless ever again.

Shuusuke had been _utterly useless_ when those **herbivores** had taken them. He could only watch as Fon was turned into a criminal **right in front of him.** Not that Shuusuke ever hated him for it, his brother didn't have a choice. While Fon had been turned into Mafioso, Shuusuke had been only one left to protect their mother. Those dirty bastards would have done many disgraceful things to her, would it not had been for him.

Shuusuke remembered clearly how he used to comfort his mother at night, when she cried herself into sleep. She had looked so small and fragile in his arms, Shuusuke had seriously thought her to be glass few times. But he stood strong, for his mother and brother leaned onto him for support.

And the night they escaped, that horrifying sight was forever burned into his mind.

By the time he had got herbivore polices to them, it was already too late. First thing he had registered was all that red. When he saw Fon soaked in blood, he had felt panic. He did feel little relived that it didn't seem like Fon's. Second thing he realized, was how their mother was laying on the ground, her head on top of Fon's laps. He caught up soon enough, but he didn't worry about their mother. No. He knew it was already too late for her, but Fon, Fon was fine, he was **alive.** Shuusuke still had someone to protect.

Fon had looked like wounded animal, expect, theese wounds wouldn't heal so easily. Shuusuke's heart broke when he saw Fon's empty eyes. He had slipped out of his jacked and put it on top of Fon's head, to shield him away from outside world, and Shuusuke had wrapped his arms around his brother. Fon was ten minutes older, but neither ever really cared about that. At times like that, it came to both of the brothers naturally to feel protectiveness over one another.

He hadn't let anyone even _close_ to Fon for weeks. He had felt treated the second that someone had even done much as mentioned to part them. It took long time for them to heal. But Fon had never really got over it. (Neither of them did.) Shuusuke knew that after Fon went to China, he returned into Mafia. Shuusuke didn't judge him for that, those years had left their marks on him too.

Shuusuke had found some satisfying for his bloodlust when he had joined forces with police. People soon understood not to get in his way, all expect one woman. His second in comand would make her thoughts very clear to him, and she wasn't afraid of his warth. She particularly enjoyed teasing him.

Himeko was kind and gentle woman, but she was also stubborn and competing nature. She was originally from Hokkaido, but she had moved into Namimori to see her long time friend, Nana Sawada. Shuusuke and Himeko had started as collegas at first, but slowly they had fell madly in love. Shuu felt completed when he was with her, she remained him little of his mother, but she was still completely different. He wanted to claim her as **His and only his.** But he waited, he didn't want to scare that gentle person away.

And his waiting was right choice, after thinking hard about her own feelings, Himeko confessed. They had started dating and after year went married. Shuusuke absolutely adored his own son, he couldn't have been on the day he held him for the first time.

He was also very clad that Fon had also found love of his life, and Shuusuke liked Ju. While his brother was a calm eye of storm, Ju was cheerful, teasing and light summer rain. Himeko on the other hand was his sun, who shined gently, but if she would start to feel little dim, Shuu would be there to hide her behind him to rest. For he was her cloud.

These people Shuusuke claimed as his. They were his home.

Ju's dead had hit Shuu and Himeko hard, she had been like a sister to them. If Himeko hadn't already demanded Fon and Shun to move in with them, Shuu would have dragged his brother and nephew to Japan himself.

There was no way he was letting them leave too. He forbid it.)

* * *

Car ride to Hibari mansion was quiet one, but it wasn't awkward. It was quite opposite actually.

Hibari mansion was old traditional Japanise styled mansion, and Fon felt very impressed when he saw it. It wasn't gigantic, but it still counted as a mansion, and only had some staff. (Since Hibaris didn't like crowds.) It had big traditional garden around it, and the inner garden had a small pond and a big Sakura tree.

Both males smiled softly as they saw Himeko and little Kyoya in her arms at front door, coming to greed them. Fon gave Shun's basket to Shuu as he gave Himeko a quick hug and gently patted his nephew's head.

Kyoya pouted when Fon patted his head, earning soft laugh from Fon. Fon took his son back and they went inside, Fon already knew where his room was.

"Welcome home Fon, and welcome to your new home too, Shun."

* * *

Time passed by slowly, but happily. Luce had told Fon to stop going to missions for sometime ago, and he just enjoyed his time with his son.

Not that he was slacking of in his training thought, if anything, he was doing harder work outs than normally.

With Shuu as sparring partner, and Himeko looking after boys, he found himself relaxing more than he had in months. Himeko would mainly take care of boys, but Fon and Shuusuke did their part. And there were times Fon just wanted to spent time with his little angel.

And thank the heavens for Himeko, as much as Fon hated to admit it, he was completely new at being a father. He had almost had panic attack when Shun had started crying in the middle of night, and Fon had been completely ready to kill someone when he thought that someone had attacked his son. Thankfully, it turned out that Shun had just started growing teeth.

There was many accidents like that over time, but Fon got hand of it little by little. But it wasn't like Shun was making things easy for him, oh _hell_ no! While Shun was sunny and happy baby for the most part, the little kid had a temper! And he was stubborn if he wanted to be!

It also turned out that Shun had a talent of sneaking around. Not even Fon could find him immeatedly when he hided somewhere. And Fon seriously thought of locking Shun up somewhere safe, when his son learned how to walk. That was just catastrophe waiting to happen!

One time, Himeko and Kyoya were shopping, Shuusuke was at work and Fon was peacefully drinking his favourite tea in the garden. Lichi was curently playing with Shun inside, so Fon could relax completely. That was, before he heard people shouting frantically and running around.

'What's the panic for?' Fon thought as he stood up to listen some maids talking, both sounding very frantic.

"Are you sure that young master Shun wasn't in his room? He could be playing hide and seek again!" Fon's eyes widened when he heard that. 'My son is missing?!'

"I'm sure! I checked every corner, THREE times, but I couldn't find him!" Fon left then and started looking for his son, silently cursing Ju for her prankster genes that she had undoubtedly shared with their son.

'Shun can't be kidnapped, I would have known if someone would have entered or left the mansion. He has to somewhere on the campus, since I can feel Lichi's present.' Then a thought hit him.

'Of course! I just have to look for Lichi!'

And he did find the monkey and his son. But they were on top of the roof.

'HOW IN THE NAME OF KAMI DID THEY END UP THERE?!' Fon had almost got a heart attack while Shun just laughed happily as he toddled after Lichi. (If his wife hadn't been the end of him, then Shun would be!)

Shun's favourite games seemed to be hide and seek and F.L.A.M aka, 'Follow Lichi around the mansion.' As much as Fon worried and scolded his son, he couldn't print himself to refuse his son from playing them. Besides, he could see flashes of Ju in Shun. Ju had loved high places and pranking people.

...Then there were times like this:

Fon went to put Shun asleep, when he saw his son curled up on the floor, hugging his rat plush toy. Shun's black hair was now longer and it was like a soft nest on top of boy's head. Boy's greyish blue eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber.

Fon chuckled and went to pick up his son. After he gathered Shun into his arms, he walked slowly to boy's cradle, not wanting to wake him up. With unreal grace, he lied the baby down to the soft mattress and tugged him in. Fon was just about to leave, when he heard small noise leave Shun's mouth.

'Ah, did I woke him up?' He thought as he went to his son. "Shhh, Sleep Shun, Tomorrow is a new day." Shun calmed down and yawned when Fon petted his hair.

"Good night èrzi*." Fon said fondly. He froze when he hear Shun mumble in his sleep.

"Bá*..." Fon was still as a statue, he wanted to scoop his son up and swirl him around but he didn't want to disturb Shun's precious sleep.

"Wha... What did you say...?.." he couldn't believe what he heard and he wanted to confirm it. He didn't realize that he had stopped patting Shun, and Shun opened his tired eyes, wanting to know what bothered his father.

"Bá?" Fon unfroze when he heard it loud and clear. he scooped Shun up and swirled her around in the air before hugging him gently close to himself.

"Yes Shun, I am bá. Or papa, or daddy, otousa, whatever you want to call me." Fon babbled nonsense as Shun giggled. Daddy seemed to be happy when he said that word, so he wanted to try other words as well.

"D-daddy!" Honestly, martial artist had never been as over the moon.

"You heard that Ju? Our son called me dad!" Fon whispered enchanted, as he just sat there with sleeping Shun in his arms. "We'll be just fine Shun, I know it."

* * *

Kyoya and Shun had been together from the very start, and regales to age different, (one year), they got along just fine.

But they sure were an odd sight.

There was that one time, at summer. Himeko had let boys play out in the garden while she was knitting at terrace. Kyoya had black shorts and yellow shirt. Kyoya was holding two sticks, (which looked suspiciously like tonfas) and was cutting longer straws of grass with them. In Himeko's view it looked cute.

Kyoya was so focused on 'biting herbivores to death', (Boy spent way too much time with his father, Himeko swore that he did), that he didn't realize that his cousin had sneaked behind him. Black haired little boy had purple shirt and blue jean jumpsuit shorts.

"Boo!" Shun shouted happily as he jumped in front of his cousin. Kyoya was startled and he fell on to his butt.

"Ah! Kyo-nii, you fine?" Shun asked as he knelt down. Kyoya just huffed and nodded, he was just surprised and it wasn't fun when Shun cried. Shun smiled when he saw that his cousin was fine and offered Kyoya a hand to stand up.

"Ne, Kyoya, want do somethi' fun?" Shun said with a mischievous smile on his face. Three year old Kyoya eyed his cousin for a while, before nodding. Kyoya would never admit it, but Shun's pranks were always fun to watch. Especially to him, since younger boy never pranked him.

Shun grinned and dragged Kyoya with him inside.

Now, I will NOT say what that prank was, but lets just say, that there was a frozen chicken, tomatoes, a hungry dog and not-so-innocent maid involved. Which lead to that, that boys were now sleeping on top of the roof, enjoying the morning sun, completely unaware that their quiet disappearance had caused a QUITE uproar inside the mansion.

Boys spent whole day at roof, that was, until Fon and Shuusuke came to get them down. Shun got scolded for prank he did, (More like traumatizing the maid. But to Shun's defence, she deserved it), Fon wasn't happy with him, but couldn't help but feel amazed by youth's creative mind. Kyoya was scolded for letting it happen by Himeko, while Shuusuke smirked at two and nodded in approval. He never liked that maid, and had wondered if he should fire her.

After that thought, you could find two of them laying on the roof almost all the time. When Himeko asked about it from Kyoya, should Fon have been any less of man, he would have been rolling on the ground laughing or crying at the heavens.

"Hn, There isn't herbivores up there." was Kyoya's answer. Shun had just smiled and said that it was peaceful up there.

"Plus, I can see everywhere from up there! I can ob-observe everyone at mansion from the same spot!" was what he added with mischievous smile.

At times like that, Fon could clearly see those Ju-genes in him. Not to say that Fon hadn't been a little mischievous when he was younger thought.

Boys also had seemed to take interest in Fon's and Shuusuke's training, which worried Himeko greatly. Himeko made both males promise that they would NOT teach boys ANY form of fighting until they were at least six. (They were causing enough trouble as they were, they didn't need criminal records at the age two and tree.)

All in all, Fon loved every second of his time in Hibari mansion.

* * *

 ***= Fon and Shuusuke have same surname, 'cause their brothers, and Fon didn't have heart to change his name.**

 ***=pink Carnation can mean many thinks in flower language, but this time, its gratitude.**

 ***= Now, correct me if i'm wrong, but èrzi should mean son.**

 ***=I think you all guessed what this was supposed to mean, but I can be wrong. My language understanding isn't always the best, as you could say...**

 **See ya!**

 **Edited: 29.5.2017**


	4. Unexpected events

Chapter 4

It was like any other summer day in Namimori. You would have never thought that there was going to happen anything.

Himeko had went to playground with Kyoya and Shun. She watched with a smile as cousins played alone at the playground. Himeko had specifically chosen this park, since there was hardly any people, and boys could play in peace while she was shopping.

She was shopping around the market, wondering if she had forgotten something. She had been little air headed for a while now, and she blamed her head maid, Kurumi, for hiring that new girl. 'Then again, if Shun and Kyoya... Wait, Fon and Shuusuke were just as guilty. Anyway, if those four would stop agonizing their staff with their pranks and teasing, maybe, JUST MAYBE, they would actually have some people who were qualified for their jobs...'

The girl knew absolutely nothing about housework, and Himeko had to teach everything to the girl personally. Which leaded to that she had more work than usually, leading to that she was very much airhead now.

"Wait a sec! That's it! I forgot that the new girl should be making dinner tonight!" Himeko screamed in panick and started running towards the mansion, she couldn't think what kind of chaos that girl would make if she left her alone in the kitchen for longer than 5 seconds...

But, she forgot to get boys...

~~~O~~~

* * *

Kyoya and Shun were sitting on swings, they had stopped playing ages ago, and had been waiting for Himeko to get them home. Sky was already orange, and air was getting colder. Boys had been sitting there about four or five hours now, and Shun was getting scared. He was smart kid for his age, and he knew that something wasn't right. He wasn't sure why, but thought of that, that Himeko, (or anyone important to him) wouldn't come back, scared him greatly.

(He couldn't remember it, but he knew that his mother was gone, and she wouldn't come back. Shun couldn't remember her, but he knew she had been dear to him. The fact that she was gone, saddened his Daddy much, and Shun didn't like to see his Daddy sad.)

Kyoya on the other hand, was annoyed, and just maybe, a little worried. He was annoyed because he knew that his mother had probably forgotten something and had rushed to whatever it was, and forgetting them in the proses. He was also worried, because Shun was normally much livelier. He had gotten quiet the longer they waited, and even thought Shun rarely cried, (if ever), right now, boy looked like he could start sobbing at any moment. Finally, Kyoya got enough, and hopped to ground.

"Hm? Kyoya, What's wrong?" Shun asked. His voice sounded very meek and soft, Kyoya didn't like it. Shun's voice should be cheery and mischievous. He turned to look at Shun with his usual neutral face, adding the raised eyebrow.

"Hn, Okaa-san is taking too long, I'll go home by myself." _'She is probably waiting for us_.' was add inwardly, but Shun could read him like an open book, and he beamed and jumped next to him cousin before taking Kyoya's hand. Older boy nodded and started walking.

Kyoya wouldn't say it, but he was very proud of the fact that he knew every street in Namimori, and could navigate through the whole city in five minutes. Kyoya adored his father, and when he heard that his father protected Namimori, he took it as his duty to memories Namimori's map. It took him some time, but he now knew where every rock and tree was in Namimori. Shun knew that Kyoya could easily take them back, and just followed older boy with slight skip in his steps.

It was already dark, and boys were only few corners away from their home. Both were tired, and Shun's head was slightly nodding off. Smaller raven head rubbed his greyish blue eyes, trying to stay awake. Kyoya just shook his head to stay awake; he had to get them home safely.

Neither of boys realized that someone was stalking them, before they hear a drunken voice call after them.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Are you boys lost? It's not safe to be wandering around alone at night." Boys turned absurdly, and Kyoya bulled Shun behind his small frame. There was a bald drunk behind them, and said man was HUGE.

 **"Hn. What do you want old man?"** Kyoya snarled, he was tired, and he didn't want to deal with some pathetic drunken man. He was temped to just ignore the man, but he knew a threat when he saw one. He stood in front of Shun, who was trembling slightly.

Shun was scared, Daddy had clearly told him what kind of strangers he shouldn't talk to, and he knew that man in front of them was trouble.

"Oi, brat! Give some respect to your elders!" The man shouted, his breathing smelled strongly like beer, and Kyoya frowned as the sour smell hit his sensitive nose. Kyoya just glared at the man.

"Seems like you need to be taught some manners!" Man shouted before striking towards Kyoya, who bushed Shun away from the man and dodged the on coming punch, before jumping over the man. Before the guy even knew it, he felt Kyoya's strong kick on his back.

"ARGH!" he let out strangled shout of pain, before striking again. They kept on going for a while, Shun following their fight with great distress. The man was surprisingly fast and strong for a drunk, and Kyoya was a tired four year old. He was losing his advance fast, and he was already quite bruised from all those hits that had landed on him.

Suddenly, Kyoya was knocked to the ground and got his breath winded out of his small body. Before he could stand up, the man took him by his nape.

"Heh, tired already brat? Come on, is that all you got? Well if that's the case, I'll just hammer some manner in you before doing same to that squid." He had maniac grin on his face, and Kyoya was horrified on the inside, even thought he just gave a tired scowl. He already felt humiliation because of defeat, but he couldn't forgive himself if this man hurt Shun.

Shun was little like a small and fluffy animal that you couldn't help but want to protect. Kyoya, who was rather against of human contact, would be more than content to be able to cuddle with his cousin whenever the two felt like it. Kyoya liked Shun's laugh, it sounded like a mix of a bird chirping and a purring cat, bright but warm and comfy. The adults often joked that they were inseparable, and that Kyoya was possessive over his soft cousin. (Really, Shun's cheeks were soooo soft...)

Kyoya wasn't going to let this man get to Shun. Not without a fight.

Suddenly Kyoya's eye turned purple, thought no one but Shun saw this. Kyoya still tried to struggle against the man's hold, and Shun could see wild, vicious, purple flames coating against his cousin's back, like a pair of trapped wings. Shun stared in awe as the man dropped the boy with a yelp. While he couldn't see the flames, he could feel them burning him. Shun felt a twitch of confidence as he saw Kyoya trying to keep fighting, the purple flames covering his whole being. Despite this, Kyoya was still losing, and soon he was cornered against a brick fence.

The man was about punch Kyoya's face, when a rock hit the back of his head. He let out a yelp and turned around, only to get another rock straight into his right eye. He shouted in pain and clenched his eye. He glared at the person who threw the stones.

Shun was shaking, but his eyes were furious. He clenched third rock in his hand before aiming again and throwing the rock at man's forehead, _hard._ While the man was distracted, Kyoya used this to jump up and kick the back of man's head, knocking him out.

Kyoya dropped to ground just as the man grumbled down, both unconscious and Kyoya's flames disappearing to the air. Shun ran to his cousin and tried to shake him awake without any results.

"KYOYA, WAKE UP! **KYO-NII** _!"_ Shun cried, but Kyoya didn't even twitch. Shun felt tears stream down his cheeks as he frantically looked around, trying to call for help. Seeing that there was no one, he looked down at Kyoya, before getting a determined look and gathering Kyoya on his back.

Shun started to carry Kyoya with shaky legs, one step at time. He was completely exhausted when they had made it to more familiar area. Shun cried silently, sobbing slightly.

'Gomen*, because I'm weak and can't fight... Kyo-nii had to protect me... I promise that I will become really strong, so I can protect Kyo-nii too! **'** He stared at ground with glassy eyes, his will was only thing that keep him moving. His arms and legs were screaming in pain, even thought Kyoya was just a year older, it took much strain to Shun's body to carry older and little bigger boy even a short distance.

"SHUN!" Shun looked up surprised when he heard his name, and to his delight, he saw Fon and Shuusuke running towards them. Shun slumped to the ground as Kyoya's weight got too much to his small body. Fon and Shuusuke sprinted to boys and Shuusuke took Kyoya from on top of Shun. Fon gathered his son in his arms and shook him little frantically.

"Shun! Shun, WAKE UP!" Fon called out and Shun's eyelids stirred slightly, before he opened his eyes slowly. Shun looked exhausted at his father's concerned and... Scared? Face. He felt bad for worrying his Daddy, but he was still little scared and he wanted to make sure it was his Daddy. Something in Shun shifted, and Shun felt strange, but at the same time familiar voice in his head.

Fon felt relief wash over him when his son open his eyes, eyes were little clouded, but they were focused on him. Then he felt something that shocked him to his very core.

Fon's breath caught his throat and his eyes widened. He felt **RAIN FLAMES AND CLOUD FLAMES** , that were smothering his own Storm flames. Rain flames were soothing his scared and angry flames, and Cloud flames were stopping them from **burning** everything down with **sheer force**.

And they were SHUN'S FLAMES. Fon felt surprisingly relaxed as **Shun's flames** brushed next his own. Like a part of him had been returned. It took his breath away. He particularly felt how his Storm flames purred with pride as they gently caressed his son's flames, before they both retreated.

Fon's breathing was little heavier when he felt flames relax their grip. Fon looked wide-eyed at his sleeping son, he felt shocked and proud at the same time.

'He's natural flame user like Ju and I...' Ju had had natural Rain flames, and even thought she hadn't aware of it, they had been quite strong. They had been able to soothe Fon's restless flames, and bring balance to him. Even thought many thought that Rain and Strom flames were enteral enemies, that wasn't the case. They were completely different, yes, but Rain was part of Storm, and Storm needed Rain to balance it.

Now, Fon was also aware that he was first Storm flame user in Hibari lines history, but he honestly hadn't thought that his son would inherit his family's Cloud flames. And they weren't weak either. That he understood that Kyoya and Shuusuke had Cloud flames, but he was quite surprised that his son had both Cloud flames and Rain flames. Shuusuke also knew some things about flames, but only basics. He was aware about his Cloud flames, but he never really used them. Or it was more like he couldn't, they were still too far out of his reach. Himeko wasn't aware of them, but she had a tiny Sun flames.

It was quite amusing that both Fon's and Shuu's had wife whose flames were completely opposite of their own flames.

'Tranquillity and Propagation then...' Fon looked at his brother, and instantly knew that his brother had also felt that, but was more concerned about Kyoya. The boy had numerous bruises and he was covered in dirt. Luckily, neither of the boys was seriously harmed, and Fon and Shuu carried them home.

Worried Himeko was waiting at the door, and she started crying at the sight of them. She hugged both sleeping boys and keep apologising what sounded like thousand times. Finally, Shuusuke managed to calm down his panicking wife.

After that, Himeko agreed to let Fon and Shuu train boys. This delighted them and especially Shun. Shun had also started to memories Namimori's map, but that wasn't enough for him. He started to investigate Namimori's streets and alleys. And after many dead-ends and MANY searching parties from Fon and Lichi, he knew every short cut and main road to everywhere. Sadly, this meant that Shun knew thousands of hiding places, which was quite problematic for Fon.

~~~O~~~

* * *

A couple of months after the accident, Fon discovered that his son had his mother's unbelievable aim. It happened like this;

The first snow had fallen, and Fon, Shuu and boys were outside, playing in the snow. Fon had been making a snowman that looked like Lichi, when snowball hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Shun grinning mischievously while holding another snowball. Kyoya was smirking next to him, also holding two snowballs. Fon sweat dropped when he saw massive snowball mountain behind them.

"ATTACK!" Shun shouted and he and Kyoya, along with Shuusuke, (THAT TRAITOR!) started bombing Fon with snowballs. It turned out as all vs all snowball fight, that Himeko also joined in after getting hit by an accident. If Fon and Shuu wouldn't had inhuman reflects, they would have been hit by quite many of Shun's snowballs. Boy sure had an eye for aiming, and he could throw just as hard with both hands. (And they _hurt_...) Fon desiced that for the moment, he wouldn't explore too much into that, since he was more familiar with hand to hand combat.

As boys aged, it got little harder to tell them apart, and if it hadn't been for their eyes, no one would been able to tell them apart. So, Shun decided to grow out his bangs, so that he and Kyoya could be told apart from each others. He grew his bangs so that they almost covered his right eye, while his back hair was also shorter and little spicier than Kyoya's.

Fon was a little sad that Shun didn't want to grow out his hair to look like him.

~~~O~~~

* * *

When it was Shun's fourth birthday, Shun seemed to disappear into air again. He had been disappearing from time to time for about a month now, and Fon was getting suspicious.

So, he decided to follow his son.

Fon found his son playing with a pack of Racoons in the forest. His favourite thought, seemed to be one with black scarf around it's neck. Fon tried to resist Shun's puppy dog eyes when he asked to keep the Racoon, but in the end, he gave in. He tried to ask how Shun had med the said racoon, and how come it was completely fine walking in pure day light, but Shun just said that it was secrete.

Shun named the Racoon as Kaito*. Kaito's friends seemed to start some kind of patrols around the Namimori. The citizen were very confused and little scared by sudden apearence of racoons, and then the police forces tried to catch the said little animals, but only got some nasty scars.

After Shun showed to Shuusuke**, that racoons were harmless and were his friends, police let racoons alone.

Fon had gotten so used to his little normal life, that he had almost forgotten mafia. That was, until he got Luce's message about their usual meeting. It looked like his vacation was over. The meeting was held at least twice a year, and Fon had skipped at least four of them. If he didn't go now, they would come to hunt him down. And he didn't want that.

Question was, what to do with Shun?

~~~O~~~

* * *

 ***:Gomen; I'm sorry**

 ***: Kaito means thief in Japanese.**

 ***: I'll tell you more about that later, but now it's not the time.**

 **Hi Everyone! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, and generally reading. I'm sorry it took so damn long to update, but I have big test coming, and I have mine, and my best friends birthdays coming up. As you can probably tell, i'm pretty busy.**

 **But, put that aside, How are you people? Hopefully this chapter was a happy surprise. Can you guess what happens next? And did you like Kaito? I thought that, well, since KHR has many pets and box animals, then why not to add one more into the soup?**

 **Tell me your options and thoughts! Bye!**

 **Edited; 31.5-3.6.2017**


	5. Arcobalenos and little trouble maker

Chapter 5

 **I'm terribly sorry for that mistake, I uploaded a wrong chapter, and I had to delete it. This is the real one.**

When Fon hadn't showed up at the meeting for first time, Arcobalenos, minus Luce, had been suspicious. After second time, they were ready to go and scout the martial artist out. Had it not been for Luce, they would have turned the world upside down. Because, even if it wasn't obvious, Arcobalenos cared about each others.

Luce had told them that Fon would be taking a break for a while. Others weren't completely clueless, they new that Fon had family, and that he was married. Arcobalenos never pried into each others pasts, but they knew some basics.

And they understood that Fon hadn't been born in mafia, man was too gentle and kind to be cold blooded killer from the very second he was born. Arcobalenos, even Skull, could tell that Fon had a rough life. They weren't any different after all. So yes, they understood that Fon would need breaks every now and then.

But **four years** , hadn't really been what they had in their mind.

So image their surprise, when they see their Storm after four years, smiling little nervously, four year old boy in his arms. Then there was also the fact that not only was Lichi sitting on top of Fon's head, but there was a racoon on his shoulders.

The boy was almost identical with Fon, thought his eyes were bluish grey, and his bangs almost covered his right eye. His hair was also short and spicy, and looked like there was a bird nest in there. Boy had a blue shirt and grey shorts, along with black flats. Over all, boy was very cute. Not even Reborn or Lal could deny it.

"Umm... Fon-sempai, why you have a kid and racoon with you?" Surprisingly enough, it was Skull who broke the awkward silence.

Fon blinked when heavy silence was broken, before smiling happily and adjusting Shun on his hips.

"Fellow Arcobalenos, this is my son, Shun. And the racoon is his pet, Kaito. (Shun and Kaito pouted at Fon, "Daddy, he's my **PARTNER**. Not a pet.") Shun, these are my co-workers. Please be nice to them." Fon said the last segment to his son, who just gave a nod with a cheeky smile.

"Nice to meet you all!" Shun chirped cheerfully. When Luce chuckled at Shun's excitement, everyone turned to look at her. She walked calmly to father and son, before leaning forward slightly and smiling at Shun and Kaito, who had climbed over Shun's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you Shun, Kaito. My name is Luce, and this is Cosmos." She introduced herself, and the squirrel on top of her head waved to them, also greeting them.

Shun smiled happily at Luce. She felt nice, her smile was gentle and she had no bad thoughts about him or Kaito. But Shun could tell from her eyes, that woman knew much more than she let on. Kaito observed the woman in front of them, she seemed nice enough, but in Kaito's mind, woman was hiding something. And the raccoon didn't like it.

Shun felt small bull towards her, but not strong enough to draw out his pretty flames. His Daddy had told him little about those pretty flames, and how to control them. Shun understood that Luce was a powerful Sky, but she wasn't his Sky. She was too secretive, and had too much knowledge for him. (Later, Shun would understand that in his mind, Luce's flames were tainted and wanted too much power over him. And his flames wouldn't want to be chained.)

Arcobalenos were little shocked when they felt small spark of Luce's flames. Her Sky flames seemed to try to lure Shun's flames, but they refused her. Luce was little surprised, but looked like she had expected that.

Skull was second to step closer to their new guest. He was proud to say that he was pretty good with kids, (probably because he acted like one most of the time.)

"I am Great Skull-sama! Nice to meet you!" he exclaimed with a bright smile, (he had his helmet off, so they saw his face for once). Shun giggled and smiled at Skull, thinking that he was funny.

"Hi Skull-san!" Shun greeted, and Skull brightened up even more when kid didn't mock him. He was so used to that it hurt. It was nice that for once, someone didn't judge him right of the bat. (Definitely Fon's son.)

Shun's smile widened when he felt similar flickering of a wild, uncontrollable flame like his. Skull felt surprised when he felt smaller Cloud flames touch his own, but he didn't reject it. If anything he welcomed it. It wasn't everyday he got to meet another Cloud, let alone someone so young. Besides, Skull liked Fon. Shun was in his good books even before he knew that kid existed.

Third to step forward was, shockingly, Lal Mich, but mostly because she felt need to introduce herself. She respected Fon on some degree, even thought she would die before admitting it. To hell with it if she was bad with kids.

"Hn, I'm Lal Mich, you better remember that brat." she grunted, crossing her arms. Shun just blinked, before smiling at her.

"Un, Lal-san. Nice to meet you too." Lal was little taken a back from bright answer, normally kids were down right terrified by her, hell, even full grown up men would kneel before her from terror.

Shun also liked Lal, she sounded harsh, but under those cold and steady eyes, Shun saw kind gaze. Little misunderstood, but kind. And he didn't know why, but he felt drawn to her too. Her calm, but at the same time fierce, clear flames remained Shun of his owns, but also someone else's. Someone who he knew long time ago, and only for brief time.

"You look really pretty, by the way!" Shun chirped, and Lal wasn't sure what surprised her more. Four year olds words, or his Rain flames that gently caressed her own for brief moment. In the end, she was a blushing mess. (Which amused everyone else in the room).

Verde decided to at least tell his name. He didn't want that kid made up a nickname for him, after all.

"Hm, Verde. Don't bother me and i won't experiment on you." Verde grunted. 'Not that i could experiment on a child anyway...' Keiman glanced at his owner from his place at Verde's feet. "Hn, and that's Keiman. Yes, he does bite."

Shun leaned his head little to right, staring at Verde for a good while, before nodding. Shun wasn't sure why, but those electric like flames annoyed him a little. He could tell that Verde wasn't overly bad, but he wasn't social either. Shun just decided to let him be for time being. Shun liked puzzles, but he wanted to make a strategy before trying to solve this one.

Viper made no move to introduce himself, and Reborn hadn't moved from his spot on sofa for an inch. Luce sighed and turned to look at curious Shun, who was eyeing said two.

"The one with a hood is Viper, and that frog is Fantasma. Man in a suit is Reborn, and chameleon is Leon." Shun nodded, but didn't take his eyes of from two.

Viper's flames interested him, but they also unnerved him. He couldn't be completely sure, were they really there or not, but he felt slight connection towards them. After all, Mist was only a form between Rain and Cloud.

Viper was, surprisingly enough, interested at the kid. It annoyed Viper greatly that he* knew so little about their Storm, so every last bit of information he was given, he stored away for later use. He was surprised by kid's flames, but at the same time annoyed. More information that he **HADN'T** known about. Fon sure as HELL better explain, or he doubted that others would mind if he dived into martial artist head.

The fact that Shun couldn't feel Reborn's flames, made him curious. (Reborn had his flames well under control, and he refused to show them to a kid that he barley had med. He would observe the kid first.)

Reborn gazed at Shun from under his fedora, studying him and the situation. They all knew that Fon wouldn't risk his family by taking his son to an Arcobaleno meeting if he didn't have to. If Shun's mother didn't known about mafia, Fon could just have left his son and wife for the meeting, and come back afterwards. Of course, there was that choice that mother had abounded her child, but that wasn't likely.

From what Reborn had gathered, Fon loved his wife deeply, and this feeling was mutual. So it was unlikable for kids mother to leave her child. Also, then there was that Luce's weird reaction. She had looked at Fon with sympathetic and comfort, but hadn't said anything about the topic. Fon had just quietly accepted that look, and had given resuming smile to her.

This lead Reborn thinking that mother was probably dead, or unable to look after their son, and Fon hadn't wanted to leave his child for a month with his relatives. (If he really had any.)

Reborn wasn't far from the truth. Fon hadn't felt good about leaving Shun alone for month, and Fon had argued about that matter with Shuu for a week. Shuu didn't like the fact that Fon even had to leave, for a month none less, but the idea of that Fon would drag his four year old son, and Shuu's nephew to a potential danger zone by printing him into a mafia base, was completely out gorgeous. At the end, thought, Shuu gave in. (Himeko just **may** **or may not** have been little part in that.)

Shun could tell that the place that his Daddy brought him wasn't the safest. But he was happy that his father trusted him enough to print him along. He was even happier when his Daddy told him he could print Kaito too.

Kaito and Shun had grown close fast, and were almost inseparable. Kaito was much smarter than people would have thought, and Shun had good understanding when it came to people and animals. Kaito knew that Shun was thirsty for information, and boy was always delighted to listen Kaito when the raccoon had found something interesting.

It was understandable that it was hard to hide anything from the pair.

"Anyway, Shun, could you and Kaito play in the garden while we get over this boring meeting?" Boy nodded happily at Luce's recues. He wanted to explore.

Fon hesitated to let his son wander around the mansion when he saw that mischief glint. He knew it far too well.

"Don't cause any traumas to staff members, alright?" Shun pouted at his Daddy, but nodded anyway. Branks could wait. For now at least...

Arcobalenos watched as small raven head and racoon disappeared behind the corner, before looking at Fon. Demanding an explanation. Fon sighed, before glancing at Luce pleadingly. Luce gave him a bright smile, that was tag too innocent.

"Fon, i have been dealing with these worry wards **for four years, alone**. You own them, and me, a whole explanation." Fon sweat dropped at his boss' dark smile, before turning to look at everyone else.

"You may as well make yourself comfortable. This will take some time." Arcobalenos immediately occupied the sofas and armchairs, leaving a place for Fon in the middle.

Sighing, Fon sat and started from the day he met Ju.

* * *

"-Her health was bad as it was, giving a birth five weeks before her pregnancy had ended didn't really help to improvise it. But she and Shun both made it out alive, and Shun was healthy. Ju and Shun were released from hospital and we lived peaceful life at home. Everything seemed fine, but after two months, Ju had to be hospitalized after fainting at home. She had seemed to devaluated a serious case of Anaemia. Shun and i stayed at home, visiting her every other day."

Fon took a shuttering breath, he honestly hated this part.

"One day, Ju had a bad coughing attack while Shun and i were visiting. She fell into coma, and doctors told me that Ju's lugs were falling apart, and her heart was about to collapse. She lasted about a month before her heart stopped." Fon looked down at his laps, seeing the still form of **his wonderful, beautiful, strong headed** Ju laying in a black wooden coffin, surrounded by sunflowers. (Ju always hated how death were given white flowers, she liked colourful better.)

Arcobalenos were silent, looking at Fon with neutral expressions. They didn't feel **pity** , Fon didn't need that. They didn't feel **sadness** , they hadn't known the woman whose name they **just** learned. They didn't feel need to comfort the Storm, Fon needed to **get this out of his systems** , before he would take it out on something else. Fon didn't need someone to understand, ( **But they did understand, all of them had once lost someone**.) Fon needed someone to listen, and not to judge, just to listen, and cover his back if he broke down.

And they were fine with it. For that, Fon was grateful.

"Shun and i lived about three more months in Chine, before we moved in with my brother's family. I won't tell the location, since they have nothing to do with mafia." Fon looked at his colleges after finishing his tale, meeting all of their eyes on at time.

All Arcobalenos were looking at Fon with serious faces, even Skull. They understood now why Fon hadn't contacted them, he hadn't been mentally stable enough for it, and he didn't want to put his brother's family to be put in potential danger. And they could respect that, but it didn't mean that they forgive it just yet.

(Besides, they could easily deduce where the boy had grew. Fon and Shun both spoke Japanese, so it was the most obvious lead, boy had the same accent as people who lived around the * _random name of Japanese area_ *. The racoon was also pretty good lead, seeing that it's species normally lived around that area. Shun's clothes also had Namimori's supermarket's brand on them.)

"But i still don't understand why you brought your **four year old son** _here_. To a mansion that has **mafia world's most dangerous people in it, completely ready to kill from the smallest error**." Skull dead-banned, and for once, even Reborn agreed. Honestly, even that idiot chief of Vongola CEDFF, would know better. Fon just sighed.

"That boy has a bad habit of getting into trouble, and i don't want to burden my brother more than i have to. My nephew is a whole day's work as it is. Normally i spent 3/4 part of my day on trying to pretend my son from driving whole household on the verge of chaos." Fon sighed before smiling brightly, and Arcobalenos suddenly felt urge to slowly back away.

"Now i can keep an eye on him, and spent some time with him. I see no problem at all. I'm sure you will all be just fine with him around." if Reborn, Viper, Lal, Luce or Verde had been any less as people, they would have facepalmed. Skull on the other hand didn't have any problem with it as he comically fell to the floor.

"Honestly Fon..." Luce sighed, and was about to scold her friend, when a set of chilling screams ran through the mansion. Arcobalenos were all alerted, expect for Fon, who just sighed when the head maid run through the double doors, looking like she saw a ghost of her great, great, great grandfather.

"What in the name of Giblio nero is going on, Helga?!" Luce demanded, only to be ignored by pale maid.

"M-M-Mr Fon, could you p-please ask your son n-not to pop out of n-nowhere?" Helga asked shakily from the martial artist, who just sighed.

"I believe he was there whole time, he just has little faint presence." Fon explained as he left to collect his little trouble maker. Leaving confused Arcobalenos behind him.

'This is going to be an interesting month...' Reborn thought as he watched martial artist's fading back.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone! WOU! 20 favourites and 25 followers?! What the hell?! We aren't even at the start of the Daily life arc... Thank You! It's nice to see that my stories interest people! Sorry for slow updates, but they can't be helped for now. I'll try my best to update at least once a month, but updates are pretty random.**

 **To sarahgri99: Heh, believe me, you'll see why I had a raccoon in this fic. But nice to see that it confused you~ And yeah, Kyoya and Shun are going to be a devil pair... Pray for citizen of Namimori...**

 **to Madness-is-insane: No problem!W nice to see that you like Shun.**

 **to xenocaana: I'm happy that you like it!**

 **Until next time, Chiaossu!**


	6. Month with Arcobaleno Part 1 Mist

Chapter 6

 **Hi Guys! Thank you for all those who have fav/followed or reviewed! I know, this is pretty fast, thinking that I updated on last week, but I think that's just fine with you. This chapter has... I wouldn't say angst, but it probably is. Enjoy! (Info and the review answers at the bottom)**

* * *

Shun honestly hadn't meant to scare those maids, he had been looking around, and he heard them talking about his Daddy and his friends. Being as curious little boy that he was, Shun stayed to listen. (And he was NOT eavesdropping. That would be rude. It was their fault that they didn't realise that he was there and that they were so loud.)

"Maria, Lizzy, WHY ARE YOU SLAGGING AROUND?! YOU STILL HAVE WORK!" The oldest scolded, only to be ignored.

"Did you hear? It seems like Master Fon's wife passed away!" One maid said with blonde hair that was on a braid and blue eyes gossiped, sounding far too happy about the fact.

"MARIA! Show some respect! Master Fon has been having hard time, don't be so happy about his loss!" The first one scolded. She looked little over her thirties, and had round glasses. Her messy brown hair, was on a bun, and her hazel eyes were glaring holes at the young maid.

"Besides, i wouldn't get my hopes up if i were you Maria. Master Fon had his son with him, and he still had his wedding ring on. You have no chances, so don't even bother to flirt with the Master. He is loyal to his wife, dead or not." stated the third with neutral face. She had straight black hair, that stopped just before her shoulders. The first maid, Maria, glared at two.

"Oh shut it, Helga. And you are in no place to judge me Lizzy, you think that Master Reborn would bat an eye if you were to speak to him? At least Master Fon would SMILE to me, instead of just pushing me aside!" Maria huffed, crossing her arms. The maid with black hair glared at Maria with her ebony eyes.

"Maria. I give you ONE chance to shut up your big fat mouth, before i WILL do it for you." Lizzy growled. The older woman, Helga, sighed before scolding younger women.

"Honestly, am i the only person in this whole mansion that understands that Mistress Luce and her colleges are OFF LIMITS?! Maria, Master Fon is far too old for you, and he already has a family! Shame on you for thinking like that! And YOU Lizzy, you already HAVE A FIANCE!" Both younger girls blushed embarrassed by the head maid. Lizzy touched her wedding ring lightly, looking ashamed. Maria thought wasn't about to back away just yet.

"You just say that because you are already married Helga, can't you give us a break? I know that Master Fon and Master Reborn are off limits, but girl can dream right? Besides, i could easily get to that kid's good side, brats are easy to manipulate." Maria huffed. "Master Fon would definitely take interest in me if he saw that his son liked me. Besides, _I_ don't need to give respect to a dead _bitch,_ if i don't feel like it." She growled the last part with such a venom, that Shun half expected the floor under her to melt.

Shun decided to make his presence known, and stepped forward.

"Daddy wouldn't like it if he heard you talk about him and his friends like that. And Daddy cares about mom, so you shouldn't talk about her like that either. It would make him sad." Shun stated, even thought he hadn't understood everything that maids had said. However, he DID understand that this Maria had talked bad about his mother.

Maids jumped and screamed. Helga paled when she recognised the boy, and sprinted to inform the Master Fon that his son was fine, and that there was nothing to worry about. (Helga knew how protective worried parents could be, she herself had twins.) Maria and Lizzy also paled when they understood who was standing in front of them, and what the boy had heard.

Kaito was glaring at two woman from on top of boy's head. It had understood every word, and it was greatly offered by how these woman talked about his partner and his parents. Kaito liked Fon, man was quiet, calm, but extremely protective. And raccoon was sure that Shun got his kindness from his mother. Kaito respect Fon, and it didn't like these women who spoke ill about Shun's family.

"Wh-what are you doing here Master Shun?" Maria tried to play it of acting like nothing happened, but Shun was smart four year old.

"I was exploring until i heard you talking about Daddy and mom." Boy's eyes flashed blue for a split second, but maids waived it of as trick of the light.

"I-i see. Ne, Shun-san, could you keep what you heard as a secret?" Lizzy asked, trying her hardest to act sweet. Which was just disgusting to watch. Shun just looked at them blankly.

"Eh, Why? You were talking bad about Daddy and his friends. And why you called mom 'A bitch'? She wasn't a dog. Daddy said it wasn't nice to call someone that." Shun responded. Maria blushed embarrassed that she was losing an argument to a four year old kid. Not to mention that this was her crushes kid.

"Besides, don't you have work? Maids and butlers in our house are always busy-" And just like that, Maria snapped.

" **SHUT UP BRAT!** **WHAT** **RIGHT DO** **YOU** **HAVE TO** **SCOLD ME**?! **YOU** WERE EAVESDROPPING **US**! I DON'T THINK YOUR DADDY WOULD LIKE THAT EITHER!" Maria screamed and Shun froze, trembling lightly. This woman remained Shun of that drunk man that he and Kyoya had met. Only this time, Shun was alone, and there was two against him.

"OH?! It seems that i hit the bull's eye!" Maria laughed, seeing Shun's scared face. "Let's make a deal, you keep your smart mouth tightly shut, like a good boy and we pretend that this never happened, fine?" She said with over sweet tone.

(Shun hadn't realised that Kaito had jumped in front of him, trying to keep them away, but was caught by Lizzy.) Shun didn't want that, he couldn't lie to his Daddy. He was about to sprint away, when Maria crapped his shoulder **hard** , and forced him to look at her face. Shun didn't think, all he knew was that, that this maid was **scary,dangerous,threat**. He had to get **away. Now.**

Shun didn't even know what happened. All he knew, was that there was a flash of purple flames, and maid's harsh hands disappeared from his shoulders, and he did the only natural thing that any kid would do.

He run away **fast**.

* * *

And that was the scene that Fon and others arrived to. A horrified Lizzy was trembling hard, looking white as paper. She was still clinging to Kaito, and poor raccoon looked like it was suffocating. Maria was on her knees, crying and screaming in pain. Her hands were burned, and Arcobalenos immediately knew where they had come from.

"What in the world?!" Skull shouted as he recognised the burning marks. Reborn just punched the lackey on to head, shutting him up very quickly. Helga, who was one to bring them there, went to help Maria. Unlike two younger girls, she had served Luce long enough to know about flames, and she wasn't even tiny bit surprised.

"Shun would never hurt someone if something wasn't wrong. He must have felt threatened by something and his flames reached to that." Fon muttered as he looked for clues where his son would have gone to.

"Well, those are definitely from Cloud flames, we better find him soon." Everyone turned to look at Skull surprised. Skull had suddenly turned serious, and others become wary.

"If the boy is natural flame user like you said he is, and he doesn't have much control over them, then right now, he is putting everyone in the mansion, INCLUDING himself, into a danger. It wouldn't be as bad if it was his Rain flames, since they would just dumb everyone around him. But Cloud flames are more vicious. They will destroy everything around them until they feel it's safe." Skull explained, not sparing a glance at the maids as he released the raccoon from it's prison.

"Kaito has a deep bond with Shun, it's plain as day, so he can help to calm down those flames." Skull explained as he put raccoon to floor.

Kaito immediately jumped out of Skull's arms and took deep breaths before going after his master. Others were about to follow, when Fon stopped them.

"Shun and Kaito have probably gone through the whole mansion by now, and Kaito will have some problems with picking out his scent. Shun can be very hard to find if he so wishes, even i have troubles finding him sometimes." others were impressed, but also troubled. They were playing against the time right now. The more time they spent looking, the bigger the damage would be.

"Let's split up, and whoever finds Shun first goes to the living room to wait to call others. And by that I mean that **EVERYONE** Will help." Luce ordered, glaring at those that were about to protest and they scattered to look for small boy.

* * *

Even Viper left to search, though he kept muttering that Fon owned him. He was a powerful illusionist, not a babysitter!

'Fon better bay me after this...' Viper though as he floated through the mansion. He could locate the kid easily with his Thoughtography, but then he would be the one doing everything. (Hey, Luce had just ordered them to look for the kid, it didn't automatically mean that he had to waist his precious paper. Paper was expensive these days.)

Besides, he had a pretty good idea where the kid was.

Viper stopped when he reached old ebony double doors, that where left little bit open. 'Bingo.' Viper though smugly. 'This remains me of my younger days, when I use to play hide and seek with my brothers.' Viper shook away distracting memories, he didn't have time to dwell in the past.

Viper stepped inside the old library, it had two floors, and everything was made out of wood. Library had only few windows, but there was surprisingly bright there. Big bookshelves were full of different kind of books, all well taken care by servants. Some books were decants old, others brand new. Library had an ancient but homey feeling in it. Viper took in the smell of old books and stuffy air, before closing his eyes and listening.

At first it was completely silent. Then he heard it. A small whimper, not like kids usually made. Viper frowned, even thought he didn't like kids, he knew that they were suppose to be loud and messy, not quiet and clean. Trying to listen for the sound again, Viper found it. Viper followed the sound and found a small, curled up boy sitting between the huge bookshelves.

Shun's raven black hair was messier from all running, and his clothes were little ruffled. Viper couldn't see kid's face, but he was sure it was red from all running and crying. he saw kid's shoulders shake, was it from exhaustion or tears, he wasn't sure. He immediately took note of small Cloud flames that were hovering around the boy, possessively.

Viper sighed through his nose quietly. 'This is why i hate kids... Their so troublesome...' Viper took few steps closer, but made sure that kid heard him. He didn't need kid to become more alert than he already was.

"Mu, brat, you caused a quite a fuss. Mind telling me why?" Viper asked as he kneeled next to the kid. Boy tensed slightly, and flames flashed as a warning, but when Viper's own flames came out, trying to soothe frightened kid. Shun and his flames slowly relaxed.

Shun shook his head little, but it was barley noticeably. "Your dad is quite worried too you know." Viper frowned, he felt that kid's flames were **really** unstable, and since he was the closest to kid right now, he would get most of it they slashed out.

"Kid, you have to calm down. Your flames are unstable as hell, and i don't want to be the one baying the damage that they will cause." Kid flinched at blunt tone, but took a calming breath and raised his head. Shun's flames calmed down a little, but they were still fully alerted. Viper frowned when he saw that boy was still scared.

'It doesn't suit him.' Viper decided. He found that he liked it more when the kid had smiled at them when he met them. Those curious and mischievous eyes that had looked at him with keen interest, were now bloodlust from crying and shining with unshed tears. Viper wasn't sure why, but he felt anger rise inside. (How dare they do this to their little Rain Cloud*?!)

Viper sighed, but gently reached out with his own flames. Shun jumped slightly, not having expected that, but he welcomed familiar flames anyway. Shun's flames settled as Viper's flames wrapped around him like a warm planked. Viper smirked slightly when his little trick seemed to work. He patted boy's hair, not making his flames retreat. Boy leaned into warm touch, and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Kid, i'm going to dive in your head to find out what freaked you out like that, you'll feel little funny, but it won't hurt. Just relax, and it's over before you know it." Viper was surprised by his own voice, it sounded uncharacteristically soft. Shun thought didn't seem to mind, and just nodded.

Shun decided that he really liked Viper. He had been so scared, and his flames had told him to hide. He wanted to find Daddy, or Kaito, but he was too scared to leave his hide. He had gone somewhere quiet, somewhere where weren't any people. When he used his flames, his senses seemed to get sharper, and servants were usually so LOUD. When Viper had come, he hadn't heard him first. Then he came closer and he felt Mist flames touch his Cloud flames. They felt warm and safe. Not as warm as Daddy's, but they were softer, like a silk planked. When Viper patted his hair, it felt little like Daddy. Shun decided that Viper wasn't a threat, and his flames retreated.

Viper closed his eyes, and started to search around boy's mind. When he opened them again, he was in a dark space, full of bookshelves. It remained him little of simple maze, but he couldn't get lost. It was little messy, but it was expected from someone so young. Viper touched few books that were closest to middle. That was where memories usually resisted, they were held most secured, for future. Memories never really disappear, they just slowly fade, making room for new ones.

Finally Viper found what he was looking for. And he didn't like it.

Closing his eyes again, Viper retreated his hand, and reopened his eyes. He looked down at the sleeping boy, it was almost shocking how boy trusted him so much. They had barley known for two hours, and kid left himself fully exposed in front of him.

Viper wondered about boy's innocent nature for a moment, before gathering the boy to his arms. Putting illusion around them, so that others couldn't tell where they were, he started to make his way towards the living room. Once they reached their destination, Viper lied the kid down on to sofa, before ordering Fantasma to get others.

And to tell Helga to bring those maids here.

'This is going to take a while..' Viper thought darkly, thought he made sure that his bloodlust wasn't leaking out. 'That would scare my prey away..'

* * *

Soon enough Fon and other Arcobalenos came through the double doors. Fon was just about to say something, when a vicious hiss rang through the air. Everyone froze, immediately looking towards Viper. Viper was standing in front of sofa protectively, shoulders thigh, fully alerted. They felt how Vipers flames hovered around Shun protectively, viciously bushing away their own.

Slowly, Viper relaxed, and let them walk closer. Fantasma had transformed back to frog, and was sitting next to Shun's head. Suddenly Kaito burst through the doors and sprinted to Shun. The raccoon curled next to Shun, and boy immediately hugged raccoon closer. Adults watched them for a while before turning to look at Viper.

"Your son is **fine** , Fon. No, I didn't mess with his mind. Give me some credit here. I found him on verge of panic attack, and when he calmed down he just fell asleep." Viper snapped when he saw Fon open his mouth with that protective glint in his eyes. Fon blinked few times, calming down before nodding.

"Thank you Viper. I take it that you know what startled him so?" Fon asked, looking straight at Viper. Viper nodded.

"Yes, boy was very cooperating and let me dive into his mind when he wouldn't say anything." Viper paused little before adding. "You won't like it Fon, but try not to snap in front of Shun. He is still little alerted after using his flames so suddenly."

Fon's eyes narrowed, but he glanced at Shun. He looked at his son for a while, before closing his eyes and taking in a calm breath, hold it for a second and let it out. Fon looked at Viper with calm gaze, telling that he would stay calm.

Viper sighed, but started to talk anyway. "Skull and Lal, come here. I want your flames to help balance Shun's flames." Lal and Skull did what they were asked, not asking questions. Viper nodded before starting to tell what he knew.

"Shun and Kaito were exploring around the mansion when they heard Helga and two other new maids talking. One named Maria mentioned your wife's death, and in a very disrespectable way may I add, and Shun stayed around to hear more. Helga was scolding two of them for slagging around, but two of them just ignored her in favour of gossiping. It also seems that Fon and Reborn have a quite large among of fans in this mansion." Skull glared at two of them, he barley had any fans, and almost all of them were from stund circles!

"Anyway, Shun decided to make his presence known, and this startled the maids. Helga sprinted to get us, while Maria and other maid, Lizzy if I remember correctly, asked Shun to forget what he heard." Here Viper scoffed. "Which made their situation just worse. After a little while this Maria just snapped. Seemly this remained Shun of some drunk that he and his friend had med, and it made him scared. Maid crapped his shoulders when he tried to leave, and his flames surfaced." Viper looked down to little four year old who had curled up to sofa with his pet raccoon.

"When I found him, his flames were ready to slash out to anyone who did much as took a step too close." Viper didn't dare to look at Fon, he felt how other was barley surpassing his own bloodlust, and only because he didn't want to alert the only child in the room. And for once it wasn't Skull.

Luce was **furious**. Her **friend's son was physically and mentally hurt by one of her own staff members**. She trusted all of her people with her life, and now this... Her anger was second only to Fon's.

She had been so surprised when her own flames tried to claim Shun as theirs, but she understood now. This small Rain Cloud was still young, and in need of guidance. As an older flame user, it felt like her duty and responsibility to teach about the flames to him and protect the young child, until he could do this himself. It was also an old mother's instinct. Aria was already capable to take care of herself, and she had Gamma, and Luce felt need to act like a mother hen towards the young boy. When Luce had claimed her elements, they had needed protection, safe place to rest before facing the cruel world again and someone to balance them. They hadn't needed a mother.

Verde didn't even know the kid, and yet, this... Angered him. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Lightning and Storm were like brothers, and in a way, he felt a kind of possessiveness towards the boy. To know that someone hurt his un-official nephew... If Fon didn't kill those maids, he would. (Slowly of course, he could use them to test his experiments.)

Lal Mich was acting calm, but only because she was balancing someone else's flames. It wouldn't do good if she let her flames rage with her. No one hurt an innocent kid on her watch, especially if the kid was her friend's. When boy had gently touched her flames with his own, kid had made a small nest in her heart. Unlike other kids, Shun understood that she wouldn't appreciate skin contact from someone she just met, and did the second best thing.

He let her know that he recognised her power and skills. That small gentle, but respectable touch had told more than enough for her to know that. Shun recognised that she was a fighter, (a Soldier), even thought he didn't completely understand it. This was something that no one had ever done. (Well, _maybe_ she _should_ count that goofy blond. He recognised her too, even thought not in the same way...)

Skull... was seriously angry, but he separated his feelings for now, so he could focus on helping Shun's flames to calm down. He felt like he had failed to protect this kid. This kid... was already like a **little brother** , or small cousin he just figured out he had, and he was determined to **protect him**. When their flames brushed each others some hours ago, they had been so **warm**. That kind of warmth that he hadn't experienced for long, long time. Those who hurt his little boy, **were gonna pay**. But for now, he just let his Cloud flames soothe distressed Cloud flames of the younger boy.

Reborn... was quite calm. Unlike others, he hadn't got attracted to kid just yet. Didn't mean that he would tolerate this, thought. He had no problem with hurting children if they disserved it, like if they tried to kill him, but this... he just didn't tolerate it. This kid had spiked his curiosity, and that was enough for him to watch out for the kid. Even if it was just for his own amusement. **(Reborn wouldn't deny it, he was selfish, but he was a son of a selfish bastard. What could you expect?)**

As for Fon, he felt numb. Like at that time that he found out that Ju was going to die. Or when his mother died. Or when he was told that he had to kill an innocent full grown man at the age of twelve.

' **No**. Focus, think about Shun. **He is fine**. He is here. Viper found him.' **That was exactly it. Shun. Wasn't. Fine**. His son had almost had a **panic attack**. Shun could have gotten hurt with his uncontrollable flames. He could have-

' **But it. DIDN'T. HAPPEN**. Focus.' Fon took a deep breath, and knelt between Skull and Lal. He gave Shun whole body check with one glance, before softly ruffling his son's hair. Boy unconsciously leaned into touch, and this soothed Fon for now.

"Don't worry Shun, we'll take care of this..." As if hearing and understanding him, Shun smiled in his sleep to Fon's words.

* * *

"Master Viper, I brought them like you asked." Helga stated as she walked in with a neutral face. She wasn't surprised by the anger and pure bloodlust. This was very mild reaction to what she expected. Maria and Lizzy on the other hand were trembling like leafs in the hurricane.

"Thank you, Helga. Please return to your duties." Luce said with straightened face. Helga bowed and left the room with elegant steps, leaving two girls to hungry wolves.

A long heavy silence fell into the room. Maria and Lizzy were just about to open their big mouths just to stop this unbearable silence, when Skull and Lal wordlessly gathered sleeping Shun and Kaito in their arms, and left the room. Arcobalenos knew without a doubt that two were taking their small guest to the spare bedroom next to Fon's bedroom. When Arcobalenos were certain that they were out of hearing range, they turned towards the maids. Each of them glaring.

"W-Why I-is it t-that you asked for o-our presence, Master -?" Maria timidly asked, but she never got to finish her segment, as a sharp hiss rang through the air again.

" **Shut up you worthless slut**." Viper hissed, and Maria's mouth immediately went tightly shut.

" _What right do you think you have to speak in our presence, without a permission_?" Verde asked icily, sounding almost as bad as Viper.

"If I were in your position, which is just impossible, I wouldn't think I had enough nerves to speak in this situation." Reborn carelessly commented as he raised his fedora slightly with his transformed Leon gun. Chameleon was itching to shoot these whor-, I mean, women.

Maria and Lizzy felt like they were about to faint. They were shaking like furless rats in middle of blizzard. And Verde was sure that Maria was about to wet herself.

"Maria Esmeralda Longwood." Maria froze at her full name and looked at her boss, Luce, with pure horror. "Lissandra Veronica Waterhole." Lizzy, or Lissandra as Luce so neutrally stated, also looked at her boss, covered in cold sweet.

"You two have done many bad things." Both flinched at Luce's monotone voice. "I have forgiven you twice. First one when I allowed you into Giblio Nero's Famiglia, and when you killed my driver to protect me and Aria." Luce's face was completely neutral, telling them how bad this was. If Luce was shouting or screaming at them, it would mean that she would later forgive them.( She would shout at them and scold them, from worry and anger, and later forgive them because of her guilty for shouting at them. Even if they normally deserved it.)

If there was no emotions, she didn't care anymore.

"But now." They flinched again. "You broke the most important promise that you made with me when you joined." Maria and Lizzy glanced at each others in panic. What had they done to get Luce so angry at them?!

"You promised to me **that as long as you were part of my Famiglia, you wouldn't speak the first bad word about a child. Let alone physically hurt one**." She snarled the last part, and both, soon to be ex-maids, paled white as sheets.

"And you didn't do that to just any kid, **you hurt my friends only son**." Luce could have been an ancient dragon ready to strike at the strangers that had dared to hurt one of hers. She was that furious.

"And seeing that you are Shun's father, Fon, I only see it fitting that you choose their punishment before they are removed from my famiglia." Luce said with a neutral voice, her face turning to one of disgust when she mentioned two shocked women in front of them.

Fon stared at two in front of him, his face fully neutral if it was not for his eyes. They were burning with rage. Maids whimpered pathetically when Fon's cold stare fierced through them. After a while, Fon's lips bulled on a cold smirk, full of bloodlust.

"I think I know just a thing for these two wonderful whores." Fon chimed. Maids shivered when they heard that voice, and any crush that Maria had on Fon disappeared like a dust into the wind. Fon acted like he hadn't seen their terrified stares, and turned to look at Viper and transformed Fantasma.

"Do you think you could keep our guests company until Verde and I are ready with our preparations?" Viper looked at two maids, before casually saying;

"Mu, only because i'm pissed at them. I won't promise that they are still sane when i'm done thought." Maids froze in horror, while Fon just smiled at Viper.

"Please don't hold anything back." Fon turned to look at Reborn, who had stood silently observing for most of this. "Would you like to have a shooting contest with me? I think I have gotten rusty with guns." Fon casually commented.

Reborn's face stayed neutral for a second, before a bloody smirk bloomed on his lips. Fon may at first appear as anything else but a Storm, but when that calm before storm sifted and showed the rising storm behind it...

You better fucking run. Storms are always the one of most vicious elements.

"Sure, it's been a while." Reborn countered, to maids' horror. Fon nodded happily and turned to Verde.

"Then, we better go and get the shooting range ready." Verde smirked and nodded. Before Maids could mutter any protests, Luce clapped her hands with a dark smile.

"Um! Sure, just don't get any blood on my carpets or walls, it's hard to wash out. And don't kill them, before I remove them, they are part of my famiglia." Luce chirped and others nodded.

Maids stared at the monsters- no, hitmen and -woman in front of them. Their knees bucked, and they fell to the floor, tears of fear running down their cheeks and snot coming out of their noses. They didn't even realise it when Viper's taller frame loomed over them, attacking their minds with illusions.

The rest... is better to leave out.

* * *

(Three hours later.)

Viper stepped inside a clean Victorian styled white room, that held king sided bed, nightstand, a wardrobe and study table. In the bed was still sleeping Shun, now in sky blue pyjamas. Viper smirked when he saw that raccoon was also sleeping next to his master.

Lal and Skull had left half hour ago, since they didn't feel intense killing auras anymore. Viper had used that time to go clean himself, he didn't need to traumatize the kid the second they saw each others.

Soundlessly Viper strode to kid's bedside, and sat to the mattress. Slowly he reached to ruffle boys hair, and boy unconsciously leaned into touch.

Shun remained Viper little of his little brother, when they were still young. Viper had been third son out of four, from a boor family. They had a hard childhood, but they were still able to bring a smile on his face, or at least, they had been able to.

Viper closed his eyes as a flashback wash over him.

* * *

(Eight year old Viper.)

He ran through the alley, dogging trashcans and empty boxes lying around as he shook off the baker that was after him. Smirking under his grey hoodie's hood, he skipped towards an abounded warehouse, where his family lived.

"I'm back." He called as he moved the creaking door to side. A boy who looked around ten looked over his shoulders. Older boy had spicy dark blue hair, that seemed to be full of fleas. He was wearing tattered brown sweater and some pants. Other boy's dark violet eyes brightened and he turned fully towards the younger boy.

"Yo, welcome home. Mom and Dad are at work, Ric just left and I was about to give Luke his medicine." Older boy told. A small, about six years old boy beaked from behind older boy's leg. Kid had black hair that almost reached his shoulders, and unseeing light blue eyes. Kid had once white too big T-shirt, obviously used by his brother before, and shorts. None of the boys had shoes.

"Welcome back Andrew." Six year old called weakly. Viper, or Andrew back then, smiled slightly, and nodded back. Andrew turned to look at his older brother.

"I managed to get us some bread, Nik. The old man from fifth street just doesn't learn to keep his stuff out of reach." Andrew and older boy, Nik, grinned.

"Well, that better for us." Nikolas said, tugging Luke along as he started to make his way towards their medic kit. Luke had gotten a flu, and with their life style, it could be deadly in a young age.

" 'm home..." Someone muttered as they stepped through the door. A twelve year old boy stepped in, holding a bag with water bottles in it. Boy had old brown button up shirt, that missed buttons from random places, and shorts that were full of holes. Boy's middle lengthen dark violet hair swayed as he stepped inside, his tired blue eyes looking towards his younger brothers.

"Ric! You're hand is bleeding!" Andrew exclaimed as he bushed bread away to skip to his brother. Nikolas lead Luke there too after younger boy had taken his medicine.

"Are you fine Richard?" Luke asked when he touched his oldest brother's hand. Richard just smiled at his brothers.

"Yeah, just run into a broken bottle." Andrew frowned and went to get bandage to put on to it. "Be more careful, it could get inflamed." Andrew scolded, but Richard just laughed and patted his head.

"I'm fine, now, tell me did you get something to eat?"

(Flashback's end)

* * *

Viper smiled shakily at the memory. They had been boor, but actually pretty happy. Or, at least the brothers had been. Richard had been the one to come up with ways for them to survive, and Nikolas always tended any wounds or illnesses they had. And even thought Luke had been blind, smaller boy had been their rare sunshine. Little boy was absolutely adorable, and normally always full of energy.

'To be naïve and innocent again...'

But then it had went down hill. His parents had been desperate to get money to buy food, and then they had **sold** his brother, Nikolas, to some bastard.

They put a quite a fight for it, but in the end, bastard's gang took all four of them. They had to serve as that bastards slaves. Richard died in a year from exhaustion, as those scums had made him do all the hard work. Next had been Nikolas, but he was shot for going against the boss. Man had wanted to get rip of Luka, since in his eyes blind kid was useless. Nikolas had stepped his foot down there, and stood proudly in front of his brothers even after the bullet hit him and he bleed to death.

Viper.. he had been so scared. The only reason he and Luke had lived so long, was because whenever those men came for them, Viper wished from bottom of his heart the he could be invisible.

And it came true, when ever he felt scared, men that had been chasing him, suddenly run right past him, like they had seen him running forward. (Now he knew thathe had unconsciously used Mist flames, it had been self defence mechanism.) He tried to escape with Luke, and they did get out.

But Luke's body was too weak, and it couldn't go on anymore. Viper lost all his four brothers in three years, just because of they were boor, and unable to defence themselves.

'World is cold, cruel and unfair place. There is no use for emotions, since they only get in a way.' Viper thought bitterly.

As if sensing how upset the Mist was, Shun's brows furrowed and he unconsciously reached out and crapped his hand. This startled Viper, but he smiled when he saw how kid was so comfortable with him around.

Viper had never been accepted anywhere, and these small things that this four year old little boy did, warmed his heart in a way that only his brothers had.

'You are a very strange Rain Cloud, Shun Hibari. Just like the rest of us..' Viper thought as he freed his hand and left the sleeping boy, but he stayed on the watch duty until Fon came. Clean and calmed down of course.

"He's fine now Fon, my job is now done." Viper stated and started to walk down the hall when Fon called his name.

"Wait, how much should I pay?" Fon asked, sounding little nervous. Viper wondered Storm's words for a while, but the he glanced at Shun's door, and smirked.

"Mu, Just for this once I won't charge you for my services. Take it as thanks." Without another word, Viper faded to his mist flames.

Fon blinked before smiling and stepping into his son's bedroom.

'Shun, you have an interesting effect on people, you know that?'

* * *

 **Holy-! I have NO idea what possessed me, with an important test so close and so on, to write... THIS! I think I got more motivation, from you guys so thanks again! I honestly am just as surprised as you guys are...probably.**

* * *

 **!Important note!**

 **Before I start to kill all your hopes about new chapter, thank you for ALL of you who read this, those who follow/favourite/review and those who just read, THANK YOU! The very reason I write, is because you people keep reading!**

 **I'm terribly sorry for this long delay, but i won't be updating ANY of my stories for some time. I know, i keep you people waiting, and that is just cruel and unfair. I truly am sorry!**

 **I have been having rough time here, with these terribly exams from every corner, thought i'm a complete nerd, even i need time to study. It doesn't really help that i have other things too. I made plans with my best friend to try cosplay, my first time and i don't regret anything, but i almost caught a flu AGAIN. Then i got REALLY depressed, when my friend was feeling miserable at school, she looked so bad and she just. Wouldn't. Tell. Me. What was wrong, and i got terribly worried, and well... let's just say that i took stress eating to completely new level...I thought that she was sick or something, but it turned out fine, so i was** ** _really_** **relieved. But i had stress and pressure from studies, PLUS my writer blocks, so i haven't been really writing...**

 **Wow, i didn't mean to make any long speeches, but this stuff just keeps coming out.**

 **Anyway, I will try to get back to writing as soon as i can, since i have little off from school right now i can try to get myself back up. So PLEASE, be patient with me, and stick to the end with me! I promise that this break won't last more than a month! At very most two weeks!**

* * *

 **Now, Info!**

 **I decided that I will write about four or five parts about the month with Arcobalenos. Shun will spent time with different Arcobaleno every time, and Yes, Colonello will also be added to the soup. If you have a favourite Arcobaleno that you wish would spent time with Shun, tell me with Reviews or PM me.**

 **Also, In my fic, if you didn't already realise it, Viper is a male. And I came up with his back story, I don't know what happened, but I just started writing and.. there it was. And Aria has been born already, and is about 16 now. As for Gamma... well, He is Gamma.**

 ***Rain Cloud= A nickname that Arcobalenos unconsciously gave to Shun. Not that the kid minds thought.**

 **Reviews!**

 **To sarahgri99: Nice to see that you like the Arcobalenos! They mid had been little ooc, so sorry. And Shun is year older than Tsuna, and year younger than Kyoya. Which makes him same age as Ryohei. And I won't tell when he meets Tsuna~, That's a surprise.**

 **To xenocanaan: I'm happy that Everyone like Arcobalenos. See ya soon!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Month with Arcobaleno Part 2 Cloud

**Chapter 7**

 **Before I start this chapter, I want to inform you guys about a poll. I have three story descriptions in my profile, and I want you guys to pick up your favourite and vote for it. I really need help with that, 'cause my first story, 'Finding my destiny', is coming to it's end soon, and I want that my next one is one of them. BUT I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE! So, please help me here.**

 **Thank you for reading this :)**

* * *

It had been few days after that little accident, and Arcobalenos had relaxed once again. Shun had been spending almost all of his time with his father, and he barley remembered whole thing. (Fon was rather sure that Viper had his hands on that. But he didn't have any way to prove it, and it's not like Fon minded much. He was quite happy that he didn't need to explain his rather sharp son why those two maids weren't around, and why there was little bit of red paint in the garden...)

Today thought, Fon had to leave on a job with Reborn. And sadly enough, Luce had a month's worth of paperwork to do, and she can't look after Shun. (Gamma was carefully keeping an eye on his boss, Luce had been avoiding them very skilfully, but these needed to be done. **Luce couldn't wait that Aria took over as boss instead of her...** )

Verde had a meeting with one of his costumers, and he would gladly avoid any contact he could have with the kid. (He was scientist, and we all know how well dangerous chemicals and little kids go together...) Viper was on a job, and he would return on the next week. (It was a pity, since after last time, Fon was completely comfortable with leaving his son under illusionist's care. And Shun was probably only child on earth that Viper would tolerate.)

Lal had been called by Iemitsu, and she wouldn't return until tomorrow. (She had been muttering something about stupid blonds being idiots, and that they had probably done something foolish again and wanted her to clean up after them.)

This left only Skull watching after Shun. Now, it wasn't that Fon wouldn't trust Skull, (He actually believed that after Luce and Viper, Skull was the best choice as Shun's babysitter from Arcobalenos), he just...

Oh who was he kidding? He was just acting like an overprotective father who was hesitating to leave his oldest son alone with his younger brother.

Skull was the youngest of Arcobalenos, (He was still 18, while most of them were over 20. While the age different wasn't big, it was still there), and in their eyes, the weakest. Skull had unknowingly become a little brother/son/friend/lackey in all of their mind, and they were rather possessive. No one other than they were allowed to tease Skull, only they were allowed to shoot and hit him (Thought they never shot him if they weren't sure that Skull could dodge them), and the list went on and on. It didn't normally show very much, but the bond was there.

 **(You see, people think that only Skies and Clouds are possessive. But that is entirely wrong. ALL Elements of the Sky are possessive as HELL. You mess with one, you mess with the whole set.)**

Shun, on the other hand, was thrilled to have his new big brother all by himself. Well, Kaito was there too, but Shun would allow that. He shared almost everything with Kaito already, so it wasn't a problem. Besides, Kaito didn't really cared. As long as Shun was happy, Kaito was happy.

Skull had been Shun's favourite from the second he saw the teenager. Skull looked so different from all the people Shun had seen. Unlike others, Skull didn't hesitate to stand out. Skull was lively, cocky, but kind. And thought Shun's Daddy's friend seemed to have hard time seeing it, Skull was smart. He just didn't show it. **(No matter how many would deny it, Skull was an Arcobaleno, one of world's strongest seven. He wouldn't be there for nothing.)**

Shun liked how Skull would grin and smile when he was happy, how Skull would speak non-stop and how teenager's eyes would light up when he spoke about all the stunts he had done. Shun would listen with awed expression, and ask Skull to tell him more.

Skull was more than happy to have someone outside stunt circles and mafia to adore him. Even if the said someone was a kid. Skull had always liked kids who were younger than him. They normally didn't mock him, and they were easy to entertain. They were so innocent, and didn't worry over things too much. Skull was actually little envious, he had never had nice childhood, and he had become rather independent at very young age, so that way he could be free. Skull didn't care if he was seen as whiny weakling, as long as he could stay independent and have little of that carefree life that he could have had earlier.

So, in the end, Fon gave up and let Skull look after Shun for two days that Fon was supposed to be on the mission. Thought, only because Lal had promised to come straight to mansion after her meeting.

Skull stood leaning on the door frame, Shun on his hips, waving along with the younger boy and his raccoon, (who was sitting on top of Skull's head. When Kaito had made his way over there, Skull had no idea), as Fon and Reborn drove out of the front gate.

"So little man, now it's just you, your raccoon and awesome Skull-sama. What you want to do?" Skull asked after car had disappeared from their sight. He grinned when he got a light giggle out of the boy. Others normally told Skull to shut up, so this was refreshing.

Shun beamed, when an idea stroke him and he grinned at Skull.

"Ne, Skull-nii, can you show me some of your stunts?!" Skull thought about it for a minute, before deciding that it was safe for four year old to watch him do some easier stunts with his motorbike. 'Maybe I even let him ride with me!' Skull thought excited.

(Hey, this was Skull, what did you expect?)

"Sure, i can do some little tricks with my bike. Just don't tell your dad that i let you anywhere near it, okay?" Skull wasn't too keen on giving Fon a reason to strangle him just yet after all. The man was rather protective as a father.

Shun nodded eagerly, if it was for Skull-nii, he could keep a secret. Even from his Daddy. Shun knew that Skull-nii didn't mean anything bad and that it was fine not to tell Daddy about this. But he would tell Kyoya about this, older kid had always been interested in motorbikes, and this had made Shun pick up the same interest. (In future, Shun would be VERY happy that he didn't tell about this to his dad.)

"Okay, let's go and let my baby out of her shelter then!" Skull grinned, and threw Shun over his shoulders, and started to march towards Skull's own garage.

* * *

Skull had his own garage in Luce's mansion for many reasons, one of them being that he wouldn't bother others while he was updating his motorbike, or any other vehicle. It was also because Skull planned his stunts with care, and he usually did it in place where he could focus, and was comfortable with, which usually was his garage. He could work in there for hours, some times even days and no one dared to interrupt him.

Skull had very few territories marked as his, but he wasn't just protective of them, he become VERY hostile towards ANYONE, who had no permission to enter there. For example, Viper and Verde had very strict denial for entering HIS garage. Not that they normally wandered there without a reason.

The garage was out of sight, and it was little way away from mansion. Skull smiled when small lake came to view. This was also why he had his own garage. Skull's pet partner, Oodoka, was a giant octopus that could live on the ground, thanks to a device that Skull had made so Oodoka could breath on ground, and when they weren't on a mission, his partner liked to stay close to water. Garage had small 'pool' inside, that was linked to the lake, so Oodoka could pop his head inside when ever he wanted to, without leaving the lake.

"Okay, here we are little man. Before we get my bike, i want to introduce you and Kaito to my partner. His rather big, but don't get frightened by that, okay?" Skull asked as he put boy and his pet to the ground. Shun just nodded with a bright smile, while a Kaito's ears perked in interest. Little raccoon was rather eager to meet new friends, especially if they smelt like food...

(For some reason, Kaito seemed to adore sushi.)

"Okay, come and say hi Oodoka!" Skull yelled with shit eating grin on his face. Shun spun around when he heard a plash from behind him, and his eyes widened when he saw a HUGE octopus rise from the water. The octopus loomed over the boy and raccoon, big, narrow eyes looking straight at them.

But really, the octopus looked way less hostile with that relaxed look on it's face, and without the mask, it looked much more friendlier. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Oodoka was really taking most out of it's break. The octopus waved lazily at Shun and Kaito, who were looking at octopus with awed expressions.

Skull laughed full heartily when he saw how Shun and his racoon particularly run to greet the octopus. Skull knew that Oodoka was on good mood, and he let the kid play with his partner as he went to fetch his baby.

You wouldn't think that gigantic, blood thirsty octopus would like kids, but Oodoka loved them as much as Skull loved his bikes. It was also one of the reasons that Skull was so popular with kids. They ADORED the red octopus, and loved to use it as their own moving jungle gym. Skull listened Shun's giggles and Kaito's delighted squeals as he lead his bike out, and watched amused as his 'terrifying beast of pet' played with four year old like it had never done anything else.

He chuckled lightly as Oodoka playfully took hold of Shun's legs and hold the small kid upside down, all while the kid giggled madly. Shaking his head, Skull whistled, signalling that play time was over. Skull swore that his partner pouted, as he asked for it to pass the kid to him. Shun let out small moan, disappointed that they couldn't play more. Kaito jumped back on top of Shun's head, not wanting to be left behind.

Skull laughed as Shun gave him puppy dog eyes. "Come on Shun, you wanted to see some of my stunts yourself. I promise that you can play with Oodoka tomorrow." Shun smiled, exited.

"Okay! Bye mister octopus!" Shun waved happily to octopus, who waved back. Skull chuckled as he seated Shun on the front of the bike, and sat behind Shun himself. Skull gave Shun his helmet, and he shooed the raccoon of the bike; he didn't need to traumatize the poor animal.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you ride with me for few rounds, but you gotta promise me that you won't move around and you do as I say, okay?" Earning a nod from exited kid, Skull kicked the bike on to moving.

At first, they went on slow pace, and Skull could feel Shun twitching, eager to move around, and not used to riding a bike just yet. Skull chuckled, amused by the actions. Skull would speed up, but not yet. He wanted that Shun got used on the feeling of riding the bike before speeding up. Besides, he didn't have a helmet, and even thought he was 'immortal', he liked to keep things risk free.

When Skull felt Shun stilling, he smiled. Kid got used to speed and movement in about five minutes.

'Definitely Fon's son.' Skull had always been little jealous of Fon's ability to adjust to any situation so quickly. As a stunt man, Skull did have ability to react fast and settle the best way to proceed fast if needed.

But really, Skull wasn't NEARLY as good as Fon and others. Skull could easily jump out of a moving bullet train, out of free will, and he would be just fine. But he couldn't handle someone pressing a knife or gun at his throat, without having a quick panic. Skull could handle vulgar with no problem, yes, but unlike others, Skull could reach the most normal way out of all Arcobaleno.

Unlike others, he wasn't completely tainted by mafia. He wanted to hang on the human feelings he had, he wanted to feel them and understand them. (The very reason he didn't use weapons, was because then he could think that it was self defence. He wouldn't become a heartless weapon, he was Skull de Morte, and as that he would stay.) Which meant that he was naturally slower than they. So it was no wonder that Fon could handle those situations better.

Really, Skull had seen Fon being threatened more than once, and man almost always just smiled, before beating a crap out of them, barley getting scratched in the proses.

(On those rare times that Fon had been serious, someone important had been in danger, Arcobaleno, civilian, politic, didn't matter. All it did matter that the treat wasn't pointing at the Eye of the Storm, and that others around were in danger. There hadn't been anything left to bury at those cases.)

Skull speeded up, and he could hear delighted squeals from the boy. At first it was just the rush of the speed, then Skull did some tricks, nothing difficult. Things like fast turns, little spinning around, wheeling every now and then and of course small jumps. And for the whole time, the four year old kid did nothing but laugh and squeal happily, like he had born on a bike. Skull knew he was also grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the rush and amused by Shun's energy.

After few rounds, Skull bulled to side and took his helmet of from Shun's head and put Shun to ground. Shun was smiling, not even upset that his ride ended. "Okay Shun, you stay here and watch as the Great Skull-sama will show you some neat tricks. Okay?" Skull grinned when Shun nodded with happily twinkling eyes.

Shun just cheered enchanted as Skull put his helmet on and speed off of. Now that Skull didn't need to worry about his small ward, he could do some little harder stunts.

* * *

And that's how most of their day went, Skull doing stunts and Shun cheering for him. It was already over eight when they stopped. Skull pulled over to Shun, and found little guy's head nodding off. Smiling gently, Skull scooped up the little guy up and started to make their way towards the garage. (Skull had little hard time to bringing his bike, but he was not leaving it alone for night outside, so he just got to manage it. He was pretty proud that he managed to bring both his bike and Shun, without dropping or getting neither of them, or himself, scratched.)

After leaving his bike inside, Skull closed the doors, and looked around for Kaito.

"Okay raccoon, we are going back! If you don't want to leave Shun alone, then i success that you come out now!" Skull hollered, and soon enough, a grey and black fur ball come into his sight line. Kaito didn't do much as glance at Skull, instead it just jogged over to sleeping Shun, who was sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. (If Skull wouldn't have known better, he would have thought that raccoon was upset that it didn't get on the bike.)

Skull watched as Kaito pushed Shun's arm aside and climbed to his laps. Shun's arms moved automatically to circle around the raccoon. Skull shook his head amused as he picked up both boy and raccoon.

* * *

Skull had quite easy time getting Shun ready to be tugged in, since boy was completely exhausted. Soon enough, Skull had put a simple blue pyjamas on Shun, and had put the little guy under covers.

Skull smiled as he looked at Shun sleeping soundly, hugging Kaito like a stuffed toy. Shun's hair was even messier than normally, and it was completely defying the gravity. Skull stood up and walked towards the door, he was just about to put the lights off of, when...

"Skull-nii?" Skull froze and looked over his shoulder and saw two big bluish grey eyes staring at him sleepily.

"Yeah little man?" Skull asked, surprised by how familiar this scene looked like.

"Can you teach me how to ride a bike? Like the one you rode today?" Shun asked with natural puppy eyes, but Skull had seen that same face too many times to be affected. In fact...

 _'Uncle, can you teach me how to ride a motorbike?'_ Skull smiled softly, he knew that this had felt familiar. He strode to Shun's side, and ruffled boy's hair gently.

"Maybe when your little older, it's safer that way. Your father would kill me, if something happened to you." Skull grinned slightly when sleepy boy pouted. Skull had been exactly the same when he was younger.

"See you tomorrow, little vermin." Skull smiled when Shun's eyes closed. Skull put off the lights and closed the door after himself.

As Skull made his way towards his champers, his mind wandered around.

 _'Uncle, can you teach me how to ride a motorbike?'_

 _'HELL NO! Wait until your sixteen like everyone else!'_ Skull smirked at that. Skull had whined for weeks before his uncle agreed to teach him, but if the proud grin his uncle had given him when he got his licence told him anything, it had been worth it.

Unlike what others thought, Skull was actually born in rather wealthy house. He had a strict father, mother with graceful movements, but high expectations, and big brother and sister who were both 'perfect', as Skull's parents always loved to put it. His father had been a boss of small mafia family, even thought the man hadn't been a Sky. If anything, Skull's father had been a Lightning, (the reason why Skull couldn't stand Verde was partly because of this), while Skull's mother and brother had been Storms, and his sister being a Mist. And then there had been Skull's fathers brother, Skull's uncle, Faure, who had been the strategist of the family, and a Sun. (Back then, when Skull hadn't known this, he had wondered why he and his uncle seemed to get along so well, and at the same time, they didn't get along at all.)

Skull had loved his uncle, the only person who cared about him and his thoughts. While they fought much, at least his uncle didn't ignore him like the rest of the family. This also didn't pretend them from having such a strong bond, if Skull screwed up, it was Faure who told him about it, (normally yelling or mocking at him), but the man also told him what to do to fix his mistakes.

Skull was inspired to become like the man, and he had studied his uncle very carefully. Without realising, he had also picked up his uncle's talent for making strategies. It was little like a game, Skull just had to study his opponent, find a weak spot and make his move. In a way, it had been little scary that he could read people like that, and that he could kill thousand of people, just by saying one segment.

But at the same time, it had been a relief from all the pressure he felt. It was a proof that he wasn't waste of space.

Being the youngest, people hadn't put as much attention on him like they did with his older siblings. And frankly, Skull was happy that they didn't. Skull was very active, energetic and naïve kid, and he absolutely HATED being inside, quiet and still for even short times. He wasn't really into studying and science like his sister, but he didn't put his energy on sports like his brother did.

No, Skull had wanted something more. Something that could rip him out of that bored grey world that he lived in. Skull hadn't been as excited as his siblings to learn how to use weapons, but Skull had been thrilled to learn hand-to-hand. Skull didn't like killing with weapons, it felt like cheating to him. Skull liked to use his brains with his strategies and fights. (Which also boosted his ego). Using a weapon meant that he had less room for creativity ideas, and he liked to improvise his own moves in a fight, so that didn't really sit well with him. Skull also hated seeing blood.

As Skull had seen the man fight by hand, and he was determined to do the same. And after being allowed to ride a motorcycle with the man for the first time, Skull had fell in love with it.

Skull loved the rush of the moment, the wind, the feeling of fear and excitement when he become aware of that one miss-step that could lead him to death. He just felt so... Alive.

Skull smiled little as he thought about uncle Faure. They had some of the most ridiculous fights in the whole world, and Skull was pretty sure they had fought about everything. Skull had left from home when he was fifteen, as his uncle had died, and the last thing he heard about his family was about how his father's family had started a munity after his brother, Robert, had become a boss, but Skull had been long gone by then, so he didn't really known how it ended. All he knew was that De Morte Family was no more.

And really, after his uncle's death, he didn't even care.

Laying on his bed, only wearing white T-shirt and some pants, Skull looked at the ceiling of his dark room, as he closed his eyes, remembering the old times.

 **(Memory/dream)**

* * *

 _"Uncle Faure, PLEASE, Can i come with you for a ride?!" Small ten year old boy with raven black hair, that was pointing to every possible direction, and purple eyes begged. He was wearing a lose back button up shirt, and some baggy jeans. His sneakers looked like they had been used so much that they had grown on him._

 _A man in his late forties looked at the whining brat, irk mark on his temple. Man had the same raven black hair, but it was actually straight and combed neatly back. Man's coffee brown eyes glared at the boy, but there was fond gaze in side. Man was wearing a not-so-white-button-up-shirt-anymore, that's sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. He had black pants and dress shoes. Over all, man was quite a looker._

 _"Shut up, brat. Don't you have a class to take? Unless you chased away your new tutor, again." The man grunted, making the younger boy drop the innocent act and sent equally killing glare at the man._

 _"The class is boring, and it's not like i TRY to make my every tutor hate me. You damn old fart..." Boy muttered the last part, but was hit by the other man._

 _"Oi, I'm not old! Respect your elders! And you don't have to try, they just have to glance at your graces and they turn to run like headless chickens." Man snickered, making the younger boy wave his fist at him in anger and shame._

 _"Hey, they aren't THAT bad! And i still rock at math and languages!" As the older man dodged punches that were aimed at his face, he saw glimpse of the bandages that covered boys hands. They were hidden by boys sleeves, and man only saw them now when the sleeves slide from their previous place._

 _Man's eyes narrowed as he grapped boys wrist, firmly but gently, not to irate the wounded arm. Boy's eyes widened in panic when he realised his mistake, and tried to pull his arm away, but the man had firm grip. Man lifted the sleeve, and studied the arm with care. The boy's eyes looked at the ground avoiding his uncle's eyes._

 _"Skull, where did you get these?" Skull flinched at his uncle's neutral voice, it had cold edge on it._

 _"They aren't that bad. Maria was just practicing aiming with her knifes, and her teacher thought it would be good if she had a moving target..." Skull winched when he felt Faure's aura getting darker._

 _"Their just few scratches! And-!" Whatever excuse Skull had been about to tell Faure was cut of by older man's ice cold voice._

 _"Why?" Skull looked at the ground and mumbled something, but Faure didn't hear him. **"Why?"** Faure repeated, demanding for an answer or he would get it himself and Skull sighed before raising his head._

 _"They were about to use Mila, i didn't want them to hurt her. I know how good Maria's aim is. I thought that it was better if it was me, than her." Mila was an old dog that had been Faure's companion for years, and she used to be a hunting dog. But the age had weighed the dog, and it mostly just slept these days. Maria's aim was honestly the best in the whole family, and poor dog wouldn't have been able to dodge the knifes in time, had it been used as the target._

 _Faure stiffened at that, he really loved Mila, and Skull knew that. Faure loved to tell the boy about the adventures that he had with the dog, and Skull had come to love the dog just as much. Faure looked at his youngest and favourite nephew, wondering how the hell did his pig of a brother have a kid like Skull._

 _Skull wasn't like his rotten siblings. Skull's sister Maria was cold, calculating and rather sadistic. She enjoyed watching others wriggling in her grip, and if there was little pit of blood, it just got better. Skull's big brother, Robert, was short temperate, born leader and harsh as the sand storms in Sahara. Unlike Maria, Robert like quick, hard hits, and he was one mean son of pitch in boxing._

 _Skull and his siblings were different as meat bun and ice cream, the only thing that would show that they indeed were family was their surname._

 _Faure's gaze softened and he let go of Skull's wrist. Before the boy could sprint away, Faure dropped to one knee and hugged his ten year old nephew. Skull froze for a second, but hugged the man back with just as much strength. Faure pulled back after a moment and put both of his hands on Skull's shoulders. Skull looked in Faure's eyes, expecting to be scolded, but he just got gentle voice instead of harsh spit, like with his father._

 _"Thank you Skull. Mila wouldn't be able to survive Maria's knife throwing, and i doubt that many crown men could do the same. You on the other hand, you protected my old dog, and held your head high while your sister tried her best to probably kill you. That's something that a kid shouldn't have to do, but that is also something that will make you stronger in this shitty world. Especially if you live in mafia. So don't think that Maria or Robert are better than you. Actually, if you ask me, you are WAAAY better than they are. Okay, little brat?" Skull huffed playfully at his uncle's nickname, plinking away tears and acted like he took offense._

 _"Yeah, yeah Old fart." Faure's eyebrow twitched, but before he started shout at the boy, an idea came to him._

 _"Hmm... What you say Skull, that if i take you for a ride with my motorcycle, you won't call me as 'old fart', for a month?"_

 **(End)**

* * *

Skull woke up when he hearted a creak coming from his door. Door was slowly opened, and small beam of light entered into the dark room from hallway. Skull listened as the soft pair of feet sneaking from the other side of the room towards Skull's bed, confirming Skull's thoughts. He stood up, and gave Shun and Kaito a warm smile. He had removed his make up and ear pieces, so he looked little pit more like a normal person.

"Hey, what's wrong little vermin? Had a bad dream?" Shun nodded his head, tears gleaming in his eyes.

Shun had a dream where his Daddy was in trouble. Daddy was surrounded by dark figures and they were shooting Daddy. Daddy dodged most of the bullets, but there was red all around him, and Daddy's eyes were really scary. Just before Shun woke up, Shun saw how a man shot his Daddy to chest. Shun had woke up shouting, and he was too scared to go back to sleep, afterwards. So he went to look for Skull-nii.

"Can you tell me what the dream was about?" Skull sighed when Shun shook his head viciously, but smiled at four year old.

"Want to sleep with me? Skull-sama will defeat all bad dreams and protect Shun!" Shun beamed and he crawled under Skull's covers. Skull smiled as Shun snuggled against his side and watched as Kaito jumped to the foot of the bed and made his spot there.

Skull looked warmly at four year old kid, kid that had stirred up something that he had been missing for who knows how long. Skull had been missed being important to someone, that someone needed him, trusted him. Silently, Skull swore to never let his new little brother down. Not like his family let him down.

"Good night little Rain Cloud." Skull murmured as he and Shun fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning, Lal, came marching inside the mansion, boiling in anger. She had been right, Iemitsu had messed up, **again** , and the C.E.D.E.F team had called Lal for help. So, after dealing with a snotty brat that was the next boss in the line of an unimportant mafia family, **that Iemitsu had somehow insulted** , for **at least four hours while trying to explain the said brat why he shouldn't start a war between families, WITHOUT just simple telling the kid to fuck off** , Lal was understandably pissed.

It didn't really help that her idiot student, Colonello, had tried to flirt with her, AGAIN. And right after the meeting, it was miracle that she had **just** kicked him. Thought now she regretted that she hadn't let out all of her steams on the stupid love sick blond.

And so Lal is now emitting dark aura, while stalking around the mansion, looking for Skull and Shun. Hoping that they were doing something that didn't need her supervising, so Lal could go to sleep.

Lal had been awake the whole night, thanks to that annoying brat AND Iemitsu, and it was 10 am right now, so either maids had to make a shit load of coffee, so she could stay awake to watch over those two, or they let her sleep next twenty-four hours straight, so that she wasn't going to kill everybody around her just to get some peace and quiet.

Finally, she did found them. Namely sleeping.

Lal watched with a blank face, as Skull and Shun slept soundly in Skull's bed. Skull had his hands and legs speared out, and Shun was happily curled up on his stomach. Kaito was sleeping, or more like laying on Skul's face, but in a way that Skull could breath.

Small smile rose to her lips, and Lal quickly ran to her room and took of her clothes and threw on a black T-shirt along with some cargo pants. She grabbed her pillow, and went back to Skull's room. Quietly, Lal skipped under the covers and lied next to two younger boys.

'Now, this i could do all day.' Lal thought as she closed her eyes and let the peaceful sleep over come her. And when Shun snuggled against her in his sleep, she just curled around him in protective manner.

No one came to interrupt their sleep for the whole day. And when Fon and Reborn came back, they took the surprise pretty well. Deciding to leave them alone, both went to report Luce of their return.

(Of course, Fon took quite a few photos before they left.)

* * *

 **Done! It's Fucking done! Huh, It was HARD to come up with something about Skull. So, Sorry it took so long, but here it is! I was also editing this late, so please point out the spelling mistakes. AND NOW I'M GOING TO FREAK OUT!**

 **WAU! 32 FAVS?! 41 fOLLOWS?! WE AREN'T EVEN IN THE FIRST ACT OF THE REAL SERIOUS! Either I'm actually doing something right, or the world has come to it's end. (No offense to anyone, I just can't believe this. Really. I just can't.)**

 **Thank you to all of you, for reading and understanding. Now, Reviews!**

 **To xenocanaan: Thank you, for reading, favoriting, everything. I hope this chapter was pleasant surprise.**

 **To Madam3Mayh3m: I understand what you mean, I also thought that it was rather fast decision from me, but I really wanted to get on with the Arcobalenos, so yeah. Plus, if you think what kind of trouble magnet Shun is... You'll think that Harry Potter had a twin brother. XD, believe me, I have WAAAY to much fun here. It's fine if you tell me what you think of my chapters, I love to hear comments, good and bad ones alike. So please keep reading!**

 **To Guest from chapter 1 and 2: MAY THE GOOD PLESS YOU! REALLY! I honestly can't thank you enough for what you did! I hope you'll like this, and I hope I have more readers like you!**

 **To Jacksonlover001: Aw, thank you! I'm back, so I hope this made you happy! I love your username by the way! (Yes, that's very random. But I am, so. \\(^_^)/)**

 **To KainVixenheim: *In tears* Thank you, that was such a RELIEF when I red that. I thank you for your patience. The wait is now over, so YEY!**

 **To Guest from chapter 4: ... Honestly? THAT'S all you got to say? If so, THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! Look, I know my grammar sucks, BUT WILL IT KILL YOU TO TELL ME WHERE I DID MISTAKES?! IF YOU JUST WANT TO MOCK ME AND MY STORY, DO IT IN YOUR HEAD! Or even better, DON'T. READ! I LIKE IT WHEN I GET GRITISIES. 'Cause then I can evolve as A WRITER. AND AGAIN, ENGLISH ISN'T MY NATIVE LANGUAGE! IT'S FUCKING FINNISH! WHICH BY THE WAY, ISN'T SUCH AN EASY LANGUAGE! One word can be understood in MILLIONS ways in Finnish, and they can actually mean many things!**

 **So Excuse me for having poor understanding in languages!**

 **... Now, that THAT is out, let me take a little breath. Done. Again, Thank you to You, all who read this. And please go and vote in that poll in my profile.**

 **Really, PLEASE. Chao. Nähdään!**


	8. Month with Arcobaleno Part 3 Rain

**Chapter 8 Rain**

 **This chapter has some serious angst, so please, read on your own responsibility. Still there? Good, now get out those tissues. (Or popcorn, which ever you like better)**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Arcobaleno's mansion. Sun was shining, birds were singing, and the sky was clear. Mansion and it's garden were bathing in the morning sun, and people of the mansion had mostly woken up to the great morning. There was absolutely nothing wrong in whole scenario.

Expect for the storm clouds that were forming over one certain Rain Arcobaleno's head.

 **Lal. Was. Pissed. Off.** Not only had her men from COMSUBIN been slacking off, but now her idiot, love sick puppy, student Colonnello, had just casually informed her that he was on his way to **HERE**. Lal had been dealing with **mountains of paperwork for BOTH that idiot Iemitsu and COMSUBIN, for last four days**. She was glad that she had been able to sleep day and half with Skull and Shun, but that had been **FIVE. DAYS. AGO**.

Yeah, at times like these, Lal understood Luce the best out of all of them.

Normally, Lal wouldn't mind if her idiot student came for a visit, **(She was secretly even little happy),** he was familiar enough with everyone, so it wasn't like he was a stranger. Kicking the useless idiot around was usually very good way to release some stress, and watching him struggle with extra training was little amusing every now and then. **(No, she wasn't sadist like Reborn... Probably.)**

But Lal was just **so tired** , and right now, the last thing she wanted to do was to deal with that over energetic idiot for few days. She wanted to rest damn it!

So it wasn't really a surprise that she was emitting thigh, dark aura around her when she entered to the kitchen. Others immediately realised this, and without a word made way for the exhausted woman in the table. Lal didn't even acknowledge them as she slumbered down on her chair between Fon and Skull. Skull, who had been yelling at Reborn, shut up and gave her a plate full of fried bacon and eggs. Lal took the plate without a word and started to drown it down her throat.

Luce, who had been making coffee, walked over and placed a full coffee mug in front of the hungry beast. Lal's eyes got an almost feral glint and snatched the mug in a blink of an eye. Others in the room relaxed little when they saw the coffee slide down the beast's throat.

Verde, who had put aside his notes when Lal came in, just fished a box of migraine tablets out of his pocket, and slide them over the table in front of Lal. She didn't even look up as she caught it, and immediately threw one tablet in her mouth. Viper made sure to have his Mist flames in a check, for they had a little hobby of making people's headaches worse than they were, since they effected the mint. So Lal had no need to get offensive. **(In a stage like this, she was danger to both enemy and ally.)** Reborn just stayed quiet and observed, thought that was enough. **(It was easy to tell from the mere way he sat casually, but ready to move in any direction, that he was in a look out. And others were just fine leaving their backs to the hitman.)**

Fon watched carefully every move Lal made, and calmly gave her a plate of Almonds. **(They were very good at releasing tress and anxiety. They always had them at the table, just in case.)**

Shun watched concerned and little amused as everyone worked together to calm down Lal-san. Shun had felt her dark aura, and how her flames were unusually close to surface. Shun decided that he wanted to help Lal-san too, and jumped down from his stole next to Fon. Fon's eyes widened as he saw Shun shying closer to Lal, and was about to catch him, when he felt familiar Rain and Cloud flames dancing around Lal's.

Everyone in the room froze as Shun went over to Lal, his eyes shining bluish and purple. Shun hugged Lal's leg, concerned look over his face.

"Lal-san, why are you upset? Did someone bully you?" Shun asked, making few in the room stiff at the eerily calm voice. **(THAT WASN'T SOMETHING THAT NORMAL KID WOULD HAVE!)** Lal's face was half covered by her bangs, and her lips were on a firm line, but Arcobaleno's could see how tension in her yaws slowly faded, making them let out a relieved sigh. Whatever Shun had done, helped.

Lal looked at Shun through her bangs, progressing what was happening. She felt calming Rain flames dancing around her own, flaring ones. Shun's Cloud flames were forming a kind of shield around her own flames, so that they wouldn't hurt others, and anyone couldn't hurt hers. It Felt...

Good. There was no other word for it. The medicine that Verde had gave and coffee had helped with her headache, and she was starting to act like a human being again thanks to coffee. Her eyes softened slightly as she looked at concerned face of a four year old boy. Shun's flames had took her by surprise, but not so unpleasantly. She was just so tired, frustrated and upset... She just moved by an instinct.

Everyone's eyes widened when Lal scooped Shun up and placed him on her laps, before hugging him like a teddy bear. Fon was surprised, but not entirely shocked. Lal had a habit of acting little... Not strange, but she was rather out of it when she got like this. So, he did what every father and friend would do in that situation.

He took pictures.

Others sweatdropped, but they didn't comment. The scene in front of them was rather adorable, and the pictures could be used as a blackmail material on a bad day. So, they just ignored Lal, seeing that her dark aura had disappeared, and got back to eating breakfast. Shun just sat in Lal's laps, little confused by sudden hug, but he decided to just happily eat his sandwich that his father gave him. Lal had long ago eaten and she was just sitting there, hugging Shun and resting her head on top of small boy's.

"So, Lal, care to relieve what has gotten you so irked at this wonderful morning?" Luce asked with a sympatic smile on her face. She was sitting on the end of the table, mug of coffee in her hand. She had small bags under her eyes, she also had been dealing with paperwork. Lal finally looked at Luce, instead of just staring at space with a blank face.

"Oh, nothing, just that my idiot student has the worst timing in the whole world." She grumbled, amusing others. Lal could act like a sassy teenager if she was tired enough, and today seemed to be one of those days. Lal saw their faces, and scowled at them. **(Yes, she knew she was being immature, but she couldn't care less.)**

"I take it that Colonello is coming for a visit?" Luce said with a humoured smile. She liked Colonello, he was like a refreshing summer shower, and he got enough guts to TRY flirt with Lal. Not that the soldier ever took any heat of it.

Lal just grunted in annoyance. She didn't have energy to deal with the clingy clown, and his shameless flirting at the moment. She felt Shun sift uneasily, and looked down at the kid with a silent question.

"Ne, who is Col-Colonnrp, ugh, who is he?" Shun asked, confused and frustrated for not being able to say the name right. Lal was about to answer, when an idea stroke her. Her lips turned into a wicket smile, and Fon's eyes narrowed. What ever Lal was planning, it included his son.

"Would you want to meet him Shun? Colonello is my student, and he is coming for a visit today. If you want, you can spent a whole day with us." Lal asked with a voice that was waay too sweet for her.

Colonello had a bad habit of flirting with Lal, and he did it shamelessly around everyone. But not so much when there were kids around, Colonello loved kids, and he was really good with them. So bringing Shun along would not only mean that she had a 'shield' from idiots restless flirting, she also had an excuse not to do any hard training! And if she was right, two of them would hit it right off, and they would spent whole day with each others, and she would be left in her own peace. Luce smiled mischievously as she caught up with Lal's thinking. She knew very well what her Rain had to go through every time the blond man came, and taking a pity on her exhausted friend, Luce turned to smile at Fon.

"I think it would be a great idea! Shun will definitely love Colonello, and I would like to have your assistant with some errands Fon." Luce chirped, obvious **(Ignorant)** to Fon's slightly paling face.

Fon also caught up soon enough, but he also knew what the 'errands' that Luce was talking about were. Fon glanced around others for help, but most of them just shrugged it off. Reborn was going to the town to meet a 'friend' of his, Viper had hacking to do, Verde had a new project and Skull was just amused by this. But he was more than happy to leave for a mission, since Colonello was his second most hated person in the world. **(First one being Reborn by a mile.)** Fon grumbled as he nodded at Luce, understanding that he wasn't the one with the reins.

'What happened to that "You shouldn't bring your four year old son to Arcobaleno mansion"? Honestly, I would say that they are more happy to have my son around than I am.' Fon thought little amused as well little grumpily, thought he couldn't be too mad about it. He knew it was a good idea to begin with.

"What do you say Shun? Do you want to meet Colonello?" Fon asked, wondering in his head when his son become a stress reliever. From his own experience, Fon knew that his son was a working trouble magnet. Shun blinked few times, before his face lighted up in a smile.

"Sure! I want to meet the Tasai-san*!" Shun chirped, and people in the room blinked, before snorting out a laugh.

"I bet that Colonello-sempai is going to love that nickname..." Skull muttered, annoyed that he was yet again surpassed by one of his seniors.

"Shun, his name is Co-lon-nel-lo. Try to say it again." Fon helpfully aided, snatching his son back from Lal's iron grip. Fon held Shun on his hip and looked down on annoyed Lal, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Don't look so upset Lal, you can pick him up in half hour." Lal immediately brightened up, making Fon and others wonder if she was drunk. That... Just was soooo out of character. "Why don't you take a nap before then?" Fon tried to get the COMSUBIN leader sleep, but his innocent succession was crashed down by miserable moan from said woman.

"I would, if I could. If I fall asleep now, I won't wake up 'till next Sunday!" Lal grumbled. Fon just sweat dropped, understanding the problem. Lal was quite heavy sleeper if she was tired enough, and the stage she was in, she probably could sleep a whole week without a problem.

"I see, well, try to hang on. Let's go Shun, Lichi and Kaito will want some breakfast too you know." Fon commented and listened as Shin started to gable non-stop about Kaito's favourite foods, and how they should ask chef if they could get any fruits or nuts to their two partners.

Lal barley realised they left as she went to her own room, to get ready for the idiot. 'If I just could sleep...'

* * *

Lal came to pick Shun up exactly an half hour after, wearing a comfy red top, skinny jeans that were easy to move in and of course, her favourite combat boots. With all that shelf-control she still had left, Lal stopped herself from blushing at the cute sight of father and son bonding moment she walked into.

Fon and Shun had been reading in the garden, under a tall tree, that gave a nice shade from warm summer sun. They were both a sleep, Shun in Fon's laps, curled up. Fon had his right arm around Shun protectively, while he was hugging his son closer to his chest. His left hand was still holding the book, even thought his hand was laying on the ground along with the book.

Shun's clothing didn't help much either. Boy had a bluish grey hoodie, same shade as his eyes, with black cat like ears, and small black cat tail. Shun also had grey shorts, and his favourite blue sneakers. With the hood over sleeping boy's messy hair nest, he looked absolutely adorable. It made Lal feel bad to break the peaceful moment, but she REALLY didn't want to see Colonnello without Shun.

"Fon, you mind if I take Shun now?" Lal muttered gently as she knelt down next to the pair. Fon'r eyes stirred, and he blinked few times before he looked at Lal's tired face. It took him few moments to remember where he was, but he started to gently shake Shun.

"Shun, Lal is here." Four year old grimaced in his sleep and both adults chuckled at Shun as he slowly stirred up.

Shun blinked several times, before he yawned and sat up on Fon's laps. He rubbed his face and blinked at Lal and Fon few times, before Shun's mind caught up with his Daddy's words. Shun beamed and he scrammed from Fon's laps and made his way to Lal. Both adults smiled at exited Shun, and as out of character it was for her, Lal couldn't help it, and she kneeled down in front of Shun.

"Ready to meet my student?" Lal asked, little playfully, making Fon wonder how long it would be until he would get a heart attack in Arcaboleno mansion with Shun around.

"UM!" Shun grinned, and grabbed Lal's hand and he started pulling her towards the gates. "Let's go Lal-san!" Lal and Fon chuckled at over enchanted kid, before Lal dutifully followed after Shun.

"Just call me 'Lal-nee', Okay?" Lal said, and Fon went as pale as sheet. 'She really needs her sleep...' Fon sweat dropped as Shun nodded at her request, and just jumped around her cheerfully as they walked out of the garden.

"I'll return him somewhere around tomorrow noon!" Lal yelled over her shoulder, and Fon just waved to them, wondering what other surprises he would get through the month. **(Oooh, Fon had NO idea what was stored for future...)**

* * *

At the gates of Arcobaleno mansion, was a blond man, wearing an army suit. He had a green headband with a '01' pin on it and a riffle on his back. He was glancing around, looking for blue hair.

"Ah, What's taking her so long, kora?" Man grumbled. He had been standing there for a while, and he couldn't go in without alerting every person in the mansion, **(Thought he was very aware that they already knew that he was here),** and he would like to have someone from inside to tell him that he wouldn't get shot if he stepped inside. **(Okay, that was just an excuse, he just wanted to see Lal first)**

"OI! Idiot student, I'm here! And I have someone I want you to meet." Colonnello turned to look at Lal with a stupid grin on his face, looking little like a loyal dog greeting it's master. Thought, Colonnello's grin and yaws dropped, when he saw a small kid peeking from behind Lal's legs. Last time he checked, Lal hated kids and kids hated Lal. No matter if the kid was a toddler or a powerful killer, to Lal they were just annoying brats. And until now, the feeling had been mutual.

Colonnello observed the kid carefully, trying to make sense of WHAT he was seeing. The kid was rather short, skinnier side, but not unhealthily so. The boy, he decided, had short, little spiky raven black hair, that covered almost fully his right eye, giving the kid calm look. The boy's eyes were bluish grey, reminding Colonnello of rain clouds. The boy's clothes were rather cute, **(THE KID WAS ADOREBLE! There was no way it was healthy for the boy),** with his little black cat ears and tail, but that wasn't what took his attention.

'Why there is a raccoon sitting on top of that's kid's head, kora?' Colonnello couldn't help but sweat drop as he stared at the young raccoon. It had black scarf around it's neck, but other than that, it looked completely normal.

It freaked him out how well the raccoon kit fit into the picture.

"Oi, idiot student, are you just going to stare at us like aliens for rest of the day?" Lal had to hold back a satisfied grin when she saw her pupils shocked face. Colonnello shook himself back to reality, and gave Lal a confused look.

"Oi, Lal, chose that kid, kora?" Colonnello asked, poiting at Shun. Shun gathered his courage, and stepped out of his hiding place.

"Hello, my name is Shun Hibari and I'm four! Nice to meet you!" Colonnello blinked twice as he heard kid's name. 'Is't Fon's surname Hibari?'

Shun smiled cheerfully at confused Colonnello, who sweat dropped when he saw Shun's raccoon glared at him. "Lal-nee told me about you, and asked if I wanted to meet you. You're name is Co-Col-Collo..." Shun frowned as he struggled to say his name right, but gave up and just smiled again. "You're her student Taisa-san, right?" Colonnello raised a brow at his new nickname, not that he disliked it. He looked at the glaring raccoon, who was swinging his tail rather defensively.

'Hurt him and you'll never see the light again.' The message that the raccoon was trying to get across was pretty clear. Shun realised that Colonnello had locked his eyes with Kaito, and he decided to introduce his friend. **(Completely unaware of his partner's glare.)**

"Ah, that's Kaito. He is really cool right?" Deciding that the kid was fine, Colonnello nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, your friend is pretty cool, kora." An idea come up to Colonnello, he wanted to see if this Shun really was who Colonnello thought the kid was, and so with a quick glance at Lal, he decided that it was fort tof having Lal strangling him.

"Tell me kid, have you ever seen a real hawk, kora?" Shun's eyes widened and he shook his head. His eyes did light up with excitement thought, while Lal's narrowed as a warning. 'Oh Lal, you worry for nothing, just a little test...' Colonnello though.

"Nope, but I would want to! They can fly suuuuuper fast!" Colonnello's grin widened, and Lal frowned unconsciously, small bit of jealousy burning her. **(Colonnello, ALWAYS knew how to impress kids. It was no problem for him to get into children's good side. She on the other hand couldn't stay in five meters radiance! She wanted to have Shun as hers a little longer.)**

"WELL, you can meet one now, kora. FALCO!" Colonnello shouted and whistled, and soon a high pitched screech rang through the air. Soon a white hawk landed on Colonnello's shoulder. It's eyes were yellow, and tips of it's wings were black. Shun gazed at Falco in awe, as the majestic bird sized him with it's sharp and clever eyes.

"This is my friend and partner, Falco. Kora." Colonne introduced, as Shun smiled excitedly. Colonnello kneeled down, to let Shun have a closer look at the bird, but he was ready to step in if needed. Shun calmly reached towards the bird, slowly so it could decide if he was a threat or not. Falco seemed to have decided that it was fine to let Shun pet him, because he didn't start to fuss. Colonnello and Lal watched in wonder as Shun happily petted the hawk's head. Falco was very strict on who was touching it. Sometimes even Lal or Colonnello couldn't do much as reach towards it before getting their hands turned into ribbons.

And NOW, Falco didn't do much as twitch under boy's fingers, heck it even leaned into Shun's touch!

Colonnello's grin widened, he had a feeling that he would get along with this kid with easy. Lal just stared at the kid in wonder, mentally thanking Fon for entrusting his son with her. She shook her head and cleared her throat, catching their attention.

"Anyway, Colonnello, this is Shun, Fon's son. Fon asked me to watch him for today, so if it bothers you, suck it up." Lal's grin was just a tag too happy to give Colonnello any room to argue. 'Not that it's very likely.' She thought. 'Wait for it...'

Shun blinked at Lal-nee's words, before chuckling little. Shun remembered clearly that Lal had ASKED to have him for a day, but he could let another small lie go through. Shun liked Lal-nee, and he was sure he would like all of his Daddy's friends, if he could have time with them.

But Shun felt a strange, well, it wasn't quite connection, but something similar with Lal-nee and Skull-nii. And now Colonnello. Shun was sure it had to do with those pretty flames. Their flames were like Shun's, yet they were still so unique. Skull-nii's flames were loud, powerful and so... Wild. They could easily blaze around as they pleased, and no one could stop them but Skull. Shun's option on the matter was that they were like Skull, playful and funny, but powerful and uncontrollable by anyone else than Skull himself.

Shun's Cloud flames on the other hand were... Not wild, more like calmly feral. They were fierce protectors, especially towards him. They made him sharp, gave him strength, and knowledge of how to use that strength. They were like that mean looking, but actually really nice and protective big brother that everyone would want. Shun's Cloud flames would tech him how to survive.

And Lal, she was from completely different ground. Her Rain flames were calm, but they were like short tempered beast, demanding respect and nothing less, but also giving same respect in return. Lal's flames were very pretty in Shun's option. They were harsh, yes, but they were flames of a soldier. They would have to be able to numb any pain their host would feel, **(When ever that was mental or physical),** so she could keep fighting. They also had to be able to show sympathy, and to be able too wash away other's fears. And Shun knew Lal could do that. Her mere presence gave you a feeling of safety.

Colonnello's were similar, but not the same. If anything, they were opposite of Lal's. **In. Every. Possible. Way**. While Lal was serious and always ready for action, Colonnello was much more open and relaxed, thought he was still able to shoot at seconds notice. It was like, if Lal's flames were a harsh autumn rain that you could see doing destruction, making way for new and taking the place of old and tired;

Then Colonnello's flames were a light summer rain, something that would come after lighting storm or after long dry season, like a relief that would follow after long suffering, offering it's comfort and shelter. They were both great, but they lacked something. Lal was too serious and hardly trusted people, while Colonnello was too easy going, and goofy for his own good. With Lal's merciless training and hard fists, she could get some proper information into that head, and Colonnello could show Lal the brighter side of the sky. While they were great and unique on their own, they were unbeatable together.

They completed each others. Like two Raindrops under the same Sky. They were very different from Shun's Rain flames.

Shun's Rain flames were soft, but they would grow to be very dangerous. Shun's Rain flames were gentle, patient and lively as a little bird. They gave him courage, helped him understand things clearer, and to stay calm. They were like a loyal companion that followed him everywhere, was there when he needed help and gave their guidance when he would be lost. His Rain flames would teach Shun how to understand life.

Colonnello's eyes widened when he felt Shun's Rain and Cloud flames dancing around his flames, playfully greeting him, but still respecting him by giving him space. It frightened him how safe and familiar it felt to have them so close to his own. He could feel how his own flames accepted Shun's flames' presence, even thought there was small feel of rivalry, Colonnello didn't feel like they were a treat.

Lal just watched as her student got dumb struck by Shun's flames, really, she felt rather satisfied that someone else had similar reaction to hers. **(And no, the small warm feeling in her belly wasn't because it was Colonnello who shared her experience.)** She watched as Colonnello slowly came back to eart, and turned his shocked, blank face to Lal.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Lal fell to the ground and laughed like there was no tomorrow, her flames laughing along with her. She had been surpassing Shun's flames with her owns, hiding them in the process, so Colonnello had absolutely no idea what would hit him. And the reaction was hilarious.

Shun, Kaito, Colonnello and Falco were snapped out of it, as they stared at woman soldier who was laughing herself sick. Colonnello rarely felt afraid, but right now, this moment was freaking him out more than anything else he had seen. Shun saw this, and tried to defence his new aunt/sister.

"Daddy said that Lal-nee was REEEAALLYYY tired, so she would act strangely, and that I should watch after her." Shun said. Colonnello blinked couple times, before his brains caught up with the information.

"Wait, kora. Did you just call her 'Lal-nee', kora?" Colonnello wondered out loud, getting more laughter from Lal, and blank look from four year old.

"Taisa-san. If Lal-nee wasn't so tired she would probably lecture you about how you should catch up faster." Shun commented, making Colonnello pause.

'... I hate to admit it, but I'm being out talked by four year old kid...' Colonnello thought with a grimace, as he thought what Lal would normally do to him. Colonnello shook his head and looked at Lal, whose laugh had calmed down into small giggles. He took a peek at Shun, who was leaning his head to little right.

"... You know what, kora, why don't we go to Lal's balcony? That way Lal can sleep, and we can get to know each others, kora." Colonnello finally decided, and crunched down to Shun's eye level. "What do you say kiddo?" Shun thought about it, before beaming and nodding.

"Okay, kora. Lead the way!" Colonnello chuckled as Shun jumped around him, as he gathered Lal into his arms bridal-style. Lal didn't reach, she was waayy too sleepy and out of to even realize what was going on, and just giggled little. Colonnello couldn't help but smile little amused at her, with small raised eye brow. With Shun running ahead of them, leading the way, they looked like a small family.

"... You know Lal, if someone had told me ten years ago that I would be part of COMSUBIN, and I would get to have world's most beautiful woman as my captain, I would have laughed my ass of and told them that they were talking bullshit." Colonnello whispered to Lal, aware that she didn't hear him because she fell asleep in his arms. When they got to the balcony, Colonnello laid Lal into a deck chair, sound asleep. The balcony was rather big, and it had space for Lal's deck chair, small table and two other chairs. Thankfully, Shun understood not to wake Lal up, and boys quietly talked about this and that.

Colonnello wasn't sure how, but he was greatly enjoying himself. He liked how Shun hang on to every word he said, when ever he was telling Shun about guns, or telling him some of his adventures or missions, or just telling Shun facts about the body, and how it should be trained for it to work right. The kid was very patient, and surprisingly smart. Shun asked questions when he didn't understand something, or if he wanted Colonnello to specify something. And Colonnello was more than happy to answer, which was asrare thing as a penguin in Sahara.

Colonnello looked at the kid who was telling him about his family, and he couldn't help but wonder how similar and yet so different Fon and Shun were. They were both calm and collective, but Shun was more open and free spirited than Fon.

Colonnello thought about his younger days, times before he met Lal. Like most of the Arcobaleno, he or Lal didn't have very bright past either.

Lal's mother had left her when she was six, leaving her alone with her father and twin brother. Her father was in the army, and her father saw no reason why Lal and her brother shouldn't be there too. Lal had to endure a harsh training, and pressure her father but her under, but in the end, she out shined him. Leaving him proud, but her brother biter. He couldn't handle the training as well, and he was left behind. While Lal climbed up from the bottom to become a captain, her brother gave up on the half way. Their connections were completely cut of. Her brother, Ryan, changed his surname to their mother's maiden name and moved into another squad. It didn't hurt Lal; she had always known that Ryan had taken more after their mother than she did. **(Or that's what kept her together.)**

And she had her father, who while being very blunt, bad with emotions and unsocial, still loved her and communicated with her. In his own way. **(She was really her father's girl.)**

Colonnello on the other hand, hadn't had any siblings, which didn't really bother him. He and his parents had lived a nice life, until there had been an attack on the village they lived in. Later, he found out that the attackers were part of mafia and they had been after his childhood friend's family, who now going by the name Reborn. The whole village was burned down. Colonnello and Reborn were the only survivors. He remembered how afraid, confused and angry he had felt. Colonnello didn't want to think where he would have gone without Reborn's help. Reborn had to kicked his ass to get him move on, and got him to signed up for military.

And the rest... Is history.

Lal opened her eyes half way, still not completely awake. She saw Colonnello smiling, laughing as he listened Shun talk, whatever it was about. Falco and Kaito had seemed to find some kind of mutual tone, and they were playing around. Feeling rather comfortable, Lal just closed her eyes again.

* * *

 ** _In Lal's dream_**

 _A small twelve year old girl jumped over a fence, the hood of her khaki hoodie falling down. She had brown army boots, and army styled pants. Her blue hair swirled in the wind as she run over the field towards a simple hut, her red eyes shined with excitement. A boy with exact same hair colour and eyes was running after her, thought not as fast as she was going._

 _His hair was short, and he didn't have bangs like his sister. He had a blue T-shirt, army styled boots and pants like his sister. He tried his hardest to keep up, but he was still left behind._

 _"Wait up Lal!" The boy shouted, making the girl glance over her shoulder quickly, big grin over her face._

 _"No way Ryan! If you want to catch up, run faster!" Lal shouted back, and jumped ver a rock._

 _A man in his mid thirties came outside from the hut, and crossed his arms behind his back. He also had blue hair which is on military cut. His eyes were hazel, and they were sharp as blades. With white T-shirt and army pattered pants, and army jacket around his west, it was pretty clear that he was from army. Lal slowed down, and stoped right in front of the man and saluted._

 _"Morning practice done, Captain sir!" She proudly exclaimed, not even trying to bother to hide her grin. The man raised a brow._

 _"Rest. And where is your partner, soldier?" Lal freezes, and slowly turned around, and saw as Ryan tiredly made his way to them, jogging. Finally he made it to them, and saluted._

 _"Morning exercises complete, Captain sir." He says, tired, but serious. Man nodded, approving this._

 _"Rest soldier. Report?" Ryan puts his hand down and took a deep breath before speaking on an even tone; They lived a while away from nearest village, and Lal and Ryan had to run/jog to the village, and around it twice a week, and make a report to the Captain._

 _"Area report: Mister Fablo's sheep had escaped from their field last night, but it was found by Lal and me. Miss Alexandra's apple tree was struck by lightning in the last storm, which happened two days ago. Miss Alexandra herself is fine, along with her fiancé." Ryan saluted, as he finished. "That's all, Captain sir."_

 _Captain nodded his approval, before turning to look at Lal, who had found something veeeryyyy interesting from the ground. "Tell me, Lal, what are three most important rules I've told you?" Lal's head slowly moved up, as she looked at the waiting man._

 _"Rule number one; Be always on your guard, you'll never know when the enemy can strike. Rule number two; stay calm in every situation, no matter how bad it is." She glanced at the Captain, who nodded._

 _"And rule number three?" He asked, making Lal gulp._

 _"... Rule number three; never leave your teammates behind. Team is build with trust, loyalty and honesty." Lal finished, small tears forming in her eyes._

 _"What rule you didn't follow?" The man asked, calm as ever. Ryan was hesitantly standing next to his sister, wanting to comfort her, but knowing better than doing it._

 _"... I left my teammate behind." Lal admitted. The man nodded. "But not only a teammate, you left your brother behind. Will it happen again?" Lal shook her head._

 _"No father, it won't." Her dad nodded, satisfied. Ryan looked at his father, asking for permission to leave. Their father looked at them, before smiling a little. "You are dismissed; go get yourself something to eat." Both brightened up and nodded. As they made their way inside, Ryan whispered something to Lal._

 _"It's fine, but next time, I will leave you behind." And Lal was grinning from ear to ear again._

* * *

 ** _Scene sifts._**

 _Lal was standing tall and proud, dressed in her COMSUBIN uniform, as she was given her title as the squad Captain. After the ceremony was over, sixteen year old went over to her father and brother. Ryan was smiling, thought it was little disappointed. But the smile brightened when Lal came over to them, and he ruffled Lal's hair, who was trying to smack him._

 _"Ryan! STOP that!" Lal growled, to which some members of her squad flinched. Ryan just chuckled as he retreated his hand._

 _"What ever you say, miss Captain." He said with small dramatic bow. Both of the sister and the father rolled their eyes at the only son of Mirch family._

 _"Congratulations, Captain Mirch." Lal's father hummed, making Lal give him a blank look. **(No, her eyes didn't spark with amusement.)**_

 _"Are you speaking to me, or yourself, Captain?" Lal asked with raised brow, earning chuckles from both male Mirches._

 _"I guess to both." Lal and Ryan grinned at their father. Lal was clearly taking after him; they were like copies, expect for the fact that Lal was a woman and her eyes were red instead of hazel. Ryan on the other hand, had started to take after their mother. His hair had turned darker, and it was little curlier._

 _"Come on, let's go home you two." Ryan said as he threw an arm over Lal's shoulder._

 _"Oi, you know that you can't act so disrespectable for long." Lal commented with small blush, Ryan was two heads taller than her, and just now she saw how much bigger he was._

 _"Yeah, yeah. But that's only when you are working as a Captain. Other wise you are still my too serious and no fun twin sister, am I right?" Ryan grinned as Lal started growling at him, thought she didn't say anything against it._

* * *

 ** _scene sift_**

 _"RYAN! What is the mean of this?!" Lal's father yelled as he stood in front of his daughter, looking at his only son, who was pointing a GUN at them._

 _"I... I've got enough, Dad... No, CAPTAIN I have had ENOUGH! I'm sick and tired of being compared to you two, or ANY of my god damn relatives!" Ryan shouted, his red eyes shining with angry tears, locked to Lal's own terrified ones._

 _"I-I'm NOT the great soldier you want from me CAPTAIN... I'm not even the SON or BROTHER you two want! I'm just the extra, the substitute, who can't do anything!"_

 _"THAT'S NOT TRUE, RYAN! AND YOU KNOW IT!" Lal screamed, trying to get hold of her twin._

 _"Shut up!" Ryan growled, pointing the gun at her. "Shut up, shut up SHUT UP!" He shouted, finally snapping. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU! YOU WERE ALWAYS THE PERFECT ONE, THE ONE WHO GOT ALL THE GLORY! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE MOM LEAVE! SHE LEFT BECAUSE HER 'DAUGHTER WAS TOO MUCH LIKE HER FATHER'!" He screamed, glaring at the dumbstruck pair._

 _"I'm going to leave. Like mom did. I have changed my name, my squad, I'll move out of the country tomorrow. And if you come after me, next time, I WILL SHOOT YOU." He growled, taking the bag that he had dropped to floor._

 _"Ryan, wait!" Ryan paused, but didn't turn around. He just smirked and glanced over his shoulder at Lal._

 _"Little late for that sis. But like I said, this time I'M the one who left YOU behind." And he was gone._

* * *

Colonnello felt Lal's flames sifting slightly, and out of instinct, he reached out to bet her hair. He realized what he just did only after five minutes, but luckily, Lal didn't wake up. If anything, she nuzzled closer to his hand! Colonnello let out a breath as he watched Shun playing with Kaito and Falco. It was some sort of tag. Shun would clap his hands, as a sign that he was the one, and Falco and Kaito would hide, and escape while Shun chased them. It was surprisingly fun to watch them run around.

Colonnello thought about his younger days, when his parents were still alive.

"Ha! I caught you Kaito, now you are it!" Shun laughed as he scrabbled to hide from the raccoon, who went after the hawk. It was rather ridiculous to see a hawk flying away from a raccoon.

'Ha, I caught you Dad! You are it!' Colonnello got this far away look in his eyes as he let himself drown into his memories.

* * *

 ** _Colonnello's memories._**

 _"Ha, I caught you Dad! You are it!" Six year old Colonnello shouted, as he run. They were in the small back yard of an old Italian house, there was mostly just grass, but there were few flowerbeds, made by his mother._

 _"Watch out Colonnello! I'm coming!" Called a man, around his mid twenties, with light brown hair and clear, warm honey coloured eyes. Even with a black suite on, the man could run quite well. He caught up to Colonnello soon, and he scooped his son up into a hug._

 _"Haha, caught you!" He and Colonnello laughed._

 _"Albert, Colonnello! The dinner is ready!" A beautiful blonde and blue eyed woman shouted from the door way. The father and son stopped playing around, and headed towards the kitchen._

 _"Coming Selena! Colonnello, go wash your hands before eating, alright?" Getting a nod from his son, Albert let Collonnello down and he ran to the bathroom._

* * *

 ** _Scene chances_**

 _It was early morning, and seven year old Colonnello was soundly asleep. Albert and Selena opened his room's door without a sound, Selena holding a birthday cake with seven candles, and Albert having a small gift in his hands. With a simulated nod they started singing._

 _"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you dear Colonnello, Happy birthday to you~" Colonnello had woken up slowly, and was now starring at his parents, happily surprised. As he blew off all the candles, he hugged his mom and dad._

 _"Thank you Mom, Dad!" He chirped, accepting the gift. His mom sat on to his bed while his dad stood and watched him opening it. There was a headband with a number '01' on it. Colonnello looked confused, and glanced at his parents, who were chuckling._

 _"The headband is itself is made out of my father's military uniform, he gave it to me when he died, and since I had no need for it, I gave the rest away." His mom explained, getting wide eyed look from Colonnello. "It will protect you, like it protected my father from bullets when he was in the war."_

 _"And the number is same as I had when I played football in school. I would always get that number, no matter what. It's kind of my lucky number." His dad said with a grin. "It will always help you to the victory, when ever it was just a football game, or a battle against death." **(Oh, how true those words would turn out to be...)**_

 _Understandably, Colonnello took very good care of that headband._

* * *

 ** _Scene sift._**

 _"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?! Can you even hear me?!" Thirteen year old blond boy sobbed as he walked through the burned village, his headband in his head. He had burn marks here and there, and he was covered in soot, but over all, he was fine._

 _"Mom... Dad... Someone..." He croaked, the sound was heart breaking, as he fell to his knees. There was smoke, burning buildings and coals every where, and the sky was dark from the clouds. He pressed the backs of his palms against his eyelids, as tears slid down his face. He sobbed, screamed and howled in pain. Slowly, he fell to the ground exhausted. Slowly, carefully, he took his headband from his head and pressed it against his chest, and curled around it._

 _"Mom... Dad... Where are you...? D-didn't you say... T-that you would a-always be there...?" He hiccupped, voice barley a whisper. Not that his throat would have let him speak louder. He just laid there, exhausted, afraid and lost, curled around the only thing he had left of his life._

 _"OI! Is...!" Someone was shouting from afar, but Colonnello didn't have strength to call back._

 _"OI! Colonnello!? ARE YOU THERE?!" The voice sounded familiar... Where he had heard it before...? "COME ON! THIS ISN'T FUNNY NELLO!" Colonnello's eyes stirred a little, only his parents and best friend called him that..._

 _"COME ON! PLEASE, SAY SOMETHING!" Now Colonnello opened his eyes little further, he was sure. He had to answer, to let the other boy know that he was alive..._

 _"...I... I'm here..." It wasn't even a whisper, but somehow, a shadow of a slender teenager fell over him. "..R-"_

 _"Don't try to talk, safe your voice..." The other said, not letting Colonnello finish his name. His spiky black hair, looked slack and dirty, which it definitely was. The boy was soaked, whenever it was from water, sweat or something else, Colonnello didn't know. His white T-shirt had seen hell, and was anything but clean. There was soot, coal, dirt, blood... Colonnello was afraid to ask whose the blood was, but he didn't need to. The boy saw him staring, and his black eyes, that had looked like a cornered tiger, ready to strike for the first opening it got, softened, and he shook his head. With a small sigh of relief, Colonnello let his tired eyes take in the rest of his friend, before actually looking at what he was doing._

 _He seemed to be giving him a full check, making sure that there wasn't any major injuries on the outside. Finally nodding, his friend gave him his hand._

 _"Can you stand up? I'll carry you, since I don't think you can walk." Colonnello grabbed his hand with his free hand, while the other had a firm hold on his headband. He was lifted onto his friends back, and he barley made out his next words before he blacked out._

 _"Don't worry, we'll live. I promise. I promise..." 'Why is he crying?'_

 ** _end of memory line._**

* * *

Colonnello was brought back to earth, when he felt something hard colliding with his stomach, leaving him breathless.

"Gah!" He managed to get out as he looked at the reason he felt like he was hit by one of Lal's fists.

"Hey, little man, what's up?" Colonnello asked, realising it was just Shun. The boy had his arms tightly around him, and he had pressed his face against Colonnello's chest. Shun just shook his head, making Colonnello worried.

'Did I miss something?' That's when he realised that his cheeks felt wet, and that his flames were a mess. 'Oh shit...'

"Hey, I'm alright. Just some things I want to forget." He tried to cheer Shun up, but the kid was having none of it, and just shook his head stubbornly. Colonnello had no idea what to do, so he just awkwardly hugged the boy. 'How Lal can just sleepover this?'

"... They were screaming." He finally mumbled, making Colonnello pause.

"Who? Who was screaming?" Colonnello asked, very confused. 'I pray whatever god there is that it wasn't me...'

"... The flames... And Lal-nee's were trying to comfort yours but it didn't work..." Colonnello's stomach sink as he listened the four year old explain this to him. He lookd over to Lal, who was indeed conscious, but too exhausted to stand. So she just laid there, useless to move.

"... Well, they aren't screaming anymore. And I'm not crying anymore either." He soothed, and carried the boy with him next to Lal, so she could get into the hug too. "See? I'm fine." Colonnello coaxed Shun as Lal had her arms around him, and her head buried into the crook of his neck. **(She was just angry, sad and supper exhausted. She really needed a hug.)**

Shun finally lifted his head, and looked them. Slowly, Shun relaxed, and his flames stopped hovering over them. 'Wait, how long were Shun's flames out?'

"... You're not scared anymore?" Shun's voice was meek and very gentle.

"I swear I'm not scared anymore." Colonnello swore, while hugging both Lal and Shun closer to himself. "Not when you two are here anyway."

"... Okay, Taisa-san." Colonnello grimaced, for some reason it didn't just sound right. 'Hey... That could work.'

"Hey, Shun." Shun looked at him, his bluish grey eyes slightly red, hinting that he had cried a little. "Yeah?"

"You can call me 'Nello-nii', okay? But that's only you." Shun grinned slightly. "Okay, Nello-nii" Colonnello grinned at that. 'Now THAT sounds better.'

"... Nello-nii..."

"Yeah?"

"... I'm not feeling too well..." And when the small four year old boy collapsed into his arms, Colonnello would easily admit that it was the second scariest moment of his life.

* * *

 **... Damn, I'm cruel. First making you guys wait for so long and now THIS?! I love, and hate cliffhangers. And I feel terrible for doing this to Colonnello AND Lal, or any of the Arcobalenos... But it's mafia. Aghh... Still...**

 ***Taisa= It's japanese and means Colonello or Captain. Shun thought they were talking about a title.**

 **Anyway, I love you guys, and I wanted to reward you for the long wait, so here on specially long chapter, with TWO Arcobalenos! Well, one and half? Anyway, to reviews~**

 **to a guest aknight: Well, hopefully you liked this :) Thanks for the kind words~**

 **to Graceheart27: Thank you, and please, if-, no, WHEN you people find those annoying misspellings, please inform me. My native language is still Finnish, and I don't always know how to spell a word right. Another reason for them is my... Odd writing times. It seems that the later I work, the more motivation I have... Not healthy, I know, and I'm trying to change that.**

 **to Lazy Author with writing blocks: Ship it if you feel like it :)**

 **to xenocanaan: I love you, Here, have a pie. *Gives a pie* My sister baked it, so no worries, no poison cooking here, hehe!**

 **Bianchi: Did someone say 'a pie'?**

 **me: GAH! Huss! HUSS! You aren't supposed to be here yet! HUSS, Get away before someone sees you!**

 **Bianchi: Who are you, and why are you talking to me like that?**

 **me: JUST GET OUT OF HERE!... ON the second note, HOW THE FUCK YOU GOT HERE?!**

 **Bianchi: With the power of my LOVE!**

 **me:...**

 **... Okay, back to the rails, THANK YOU! And to everyone who even bother to read this, I love you guys. Yes, even all the haters. And special thanks to all those who have favourited/followed this fic! I love you people!**

 **(Now... Sleep...)**


	9. Moth with Arcobaleno part 4 Lightning

**Chapter 9, Lightning**

 **Ummmm... Long time no see?... Please Don't hit the face...**

 **Previously happened:**

 _ **Shun finally lifted his head, and looked them. Slowly, Shun relaxed, and his flames stopped hovering over them. 'Wait, how long were Shun's flames out?'**_

 _ **"... You're not scared anymore?" Shun's voice was meek and very gentle.**_

 _ **"I swear I'm not scared anymore." Colonnello swore, while hugging both Lal and Shun closer to himself. "Not when you two are here anyway."**_

 _ **"... Okay, Taisa-san." Colonnello grimaced, for some reason it didn't just sound right. 'Hey... That could work.'**_

 _ **"Hey, Shun." Shun looked at him, his bluish grey eyes slightly red, hinting that he had cried a little. "Yeah?"**_

 _ **"You can call me 'Nello-nii', okay? But that's only you." Shun grinned slightly. "Okay, Nello-nii" Colonnello grinned at that. 'Now THAT sounds better.'**_

 _ **"... Nello-nii..."**_

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

 _ **"... I'm not feeling too well..." And when the small four year old boy collapsed into his arms, Colonnello would easily admit that it was the second scariest moment of his life.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#O#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#O#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Colonello was fully in a panicking mode when four year old just fell limp in his arms, and he just wouldn't wake up.

"Shun! WAKE UP! Lal, kora, something is seriously wrong-!" Colonello cut himself off and froze momentously when he looked at Lal. "...Lal?"

No response. He had to get help. _**NOW**_.

"FALCO! Kaito!" Their two smaller companions had sprinted/flown to them the second Shun had went limp, and they perked up as Colonello called their names. "Falco, go and get Verde here, Kaito, you find Fon, kora!" Animals were moving even before he finished. He lied Shun down to floor and made sure he was breathing, before going to Lal's side.

Lal was now laying on the floor, unconscious and when Colonello tried to felt her pulse, he was horrified by how small and slow it was. Colonello suddenly felt really heavy, and he dropped to the floor next to Lal. His eyes start to drop, and he did try to fight the sudden warm feeling that was trying to lull him to sleep, but it was just so warm and safe and-

It felt like he was five again, in his parents' bed after a bad dream. Slowly, he felt himself relaxing, and closing his eyes-

"COLONELLO!?" Colonello felt two strong arms taking hold of his shoulders, and giving him a firm shake. Colonello cracked his eyes open and stared drowsily into the worried storm grey eyes.

(He had to blink few times before he was sure that no, the eyes weren't black onyx ones, and no, they didn't belong to his friend, and lastly, no, Fon wasn't a threat.)

Fon had managed to get out of Luce's office after helping her with her ridiculously high mountain of unfinished paper work, and he had started to meditate in the garden, feeling like he was in a mood for some peace and quiet, in a scenario that didn't include thousands of files filled with text.

He had had a feeling that he needed to ready himself for some kind of strong wind that would try shake him from his Storm's Eye. Kaito had almost scratched his face off, when it had sprinted to his side and tried to catch his attention.

Fon had been quickly up(-sensing that something was _**wrongwrongwrong**_ -) and followed his son's pet to Lal's room.

He felt like his heart stopped for a several moments. Lal, Shun and Colonello were all lying on the ground, all of their flames eerily quiet. He felt his heart jumping to his throat when he saw his only son laying on the ground with Lal and Colonello, unconscious and his flames out of Fon's reach. He was by their side in a flash, and he was relieved to find pulse from all three, even if they were weak.

"Colonello, what happened?" Fon asked, trying to remain calm, which wasn't really working that well. _('Geez, like being inside that hospital with Ju all over again...Expect, this time, there was no one to calm me down.')_

"I-I'm not sure, kora... Everything was fine, kora... until Shun went limp, and suddenly it was hard to stay... Awake, kora.." Colonello muttered, and Fon gave him a pinch to make him stay awake. "I sent Falco to get Verde, kora... He should be here any minute..."

Fon nodded, not sure if his friend saw that. They didn't look like they were drugged, or injured, and the room didn't have any signs of a battle having taken a place here.

"Colonello, you better have a good reason to-" Verde cut off when he saw three of them on the floor, Fon crounching next to them. He quickly strode to their side and started to examine them. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted, kora... Like all my energy was just trained out of me, kora..." Colonello gave his answer as quickly as he could, trying hard to stay awake. Verde nodded as he moved to Lal. He frowned at their pulses.

"When did this start?"

"Not sure, kora... I felt a little lightheaded after Shun collapsed, and Lal collapsed soon after, kora." Verde paused entirely for a half second, before he quickly started to examine Shun. He lets out a colourful row of curses as he studies Shun's flames.

"VERDE!" Fon growled when Verde sifted to take off. Fon tensed, ready to shelter his powerless son by instinct alone. Verde just ignored him and gathered Shun into his arms while speaking.

"We need to get them into infirmary. I'll go ahead with the kid. Fon, you bring the blond and Lal." Fon stood up to protest as Verde started to make his way to the door.

 **"VERDE-!"** The scientist cuts Fon off before he could even start.

"Fon, unless you want your son to turn into a corpse, _**SHUT UP**_."

Fon promptly shuts up, and Verde left. He may not like the kid, or anyone for the record, but he was a doctor. And he would be damned if he could not help a patient in need. He knew what was going on, and he was not going to waste even a second.

 _("Hey Wil, why you took the medical school? I would have thought you would just stick with your chemicals and machines, and be happy with them." William considered ignoring the younger girl, but then again, he had never been able to say no to Matt's sister._

 _"...Because I couldn't help Matt back then. He was caught up in the chemical explosion, that my experience caused, and I couldn't help him. It's my fault your brother is dead, Scarlet" Scarlet didn't speak with him after that.)_

Verde made it to the clinic in a record time, and Keiman, his ever so fateful companion, had already opened the door for him so he could enter with the four year old raven head. Verde didn't say anything as he swiftly put the child down onto one of the sick beds, before appearing next to his work station, and reaching out for herbs. Without hesitation, Verde started to mix a medicine while he gave orders to Keiman.

( **'** A crocodile was more helpful than actual human beings. How pathetic is that? **'** Verde scoffed inwardly)

"Keiman, start dripping liquid directly to his vein and put him onto a heart monitor. If his pulse isn't picking up, give him _a slight_ electrical shock." The croc did as instructed, and soon enough Shun was hooked to the heart monitor and had liquid dripping into his vein. Shun's heart beat was really irregular, and rather weak.

Verde just got two medicines mixed and put both of them inside thee syringes, when Fon made it to the infirmary with Collonello over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and Lal under his arm. He saw Verde making his way to his son with one of three syringes, and he dropped his friends to the bed closest to him, and he _flew_ across the room.

Before Verde could even blink, Fon was standing by Shun's bedside, in between his son and Verde. Verde frowned when Fon's narrow eyes narrowed even more, and Verde SWORE that Fon growled when he took a step forward.

"What is in that syringe?" If Verde was any lesser of a being, he would have been shivering mess on the floor, but he was a damn Lightning Arcobaleno. And Storm and Lightning were known to be like brothers, sp Fon had to try a little harder if he actually wanted Verde to back off.

"Fon, I honestly expected you to understand the dire of the situation." Verde's voice was dry, and his face was bulled into an annoyed scowl. "I promise you, that I will NOT hurt your son. I'm just trying to help him, but you are in my way. I'll explain everything after I make sure that your son and those two are safe."

 _("Mister Vela, what are you doing?! That's my daughter, she needs my help!"_

 _"Dr Springfield, I understand your distress, but you are in no condition to help her. You are only getting in my way. I promise you, she will be fine. I'm doing everything I can to help your daughter.")_

 _(Verde really hates dealing with protective parents. Makes him pity/hate his own parents more.)_

Fon hesitated, but when Shun's heart monitor beeped as his pulse started to drop, Verde forced his way past him and swiftly gave the boy a shot. Then, he proceeded by starting to bump his chest to get his heart pick up it's pulse. He stopped after thirty minutes, and a moment later, Shun's heart beat started to stabilize, and Fon relaxed slightly when he felt his son's energy was no longer leaking out.

Verde didn't say anything, instead he just moved to Colonello and Lal with the other two syringes, filled with slightly different medicine from what he gave to Shun. Verde gave both of them a shot, and started their infusion. Finally done, Verde quickly checked all of their pulses, before sighing in relief. Fon glanced up from his son, and studied the two, before looking at Verde.

"Everything is fine, then?" Verde nodded and put his hands into his pockets. Fon relaxed slightly, and nodded at the scientists.

"Hmp, you really thought I would just let your kid die on my watch? Or two soldiers, who work as my colleagues? That would do bad to my reputation." Verde scoffed as he fixed his glasses with one hand while his other hand was in his pocket, easily hiding how it slightly shook. 'That was a close call. Far too close...' Verde mused inwardly.

Just a second more and...

Verde sighed and sat dawn, motioning Fon to do the same. The martial artist took the chair closest to Shun's bed, and turned to Verde. His posture was straight, and tense.

'Not that I can blame him...' Honestly, Verde hadn't given many reasons for others to trust him, but he was fine with that. He was here just for the sake of his work. Not only did he get to study the flames of the seven most powerful people in the world and their users close up, he also got access to a nice among of information and property, and it got him more costumers, so who was he to complain? He didn't care that much if they saw him as threat or as a co-worker. (Lies. All lies. But Lightning has to be firm, so it's able to defence itself and it's set. Other wise it will be overwhelmed by other elements.)

"So, Verde, will you now explain why my son blacked out like a candle and somehow exhausted Lal's AND Collonello's flames?" Verde grunted but nodded anyway. Fon could be so impatient when he got like this.

"I believe you are aware, that The Dying Will Flames are described as high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. Due to the way they resonate with one's emotions, they have been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike an aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, much like Dying Will Flames, but the Dying Will Flames are in many ways more alike to a real flame, possessing even their own destructive properties."

"Yes, I am aware, but what does it have to do with Shun?" Fon snapped, making Verde rise an eye brow at his out-of-character behavior.

"If you were a little more patient, you would know by now. If I may continue?" Fon bristled but nodded, as Verde was right. "Better. Dying Will Flames can be summoned when a person is close to dying, or half dead, by strong will and wish to full fill their Dying Will. They can also be summoned by a Dying Will Bullet, but as they are shot, they basically die.

Dying Will are your last regrets before dying, and it creates the Dying Will Flame; making them enter into either the Dying will mode or Hyper Dying Will mode, that removes person's internal and external limiters, such as fear over harming yourself. This gives the user the access over their hidden potential, in both mental and physical, that normally are not within their reach.

Being in this mode makes the person feel as if their body is breaking, yet that they are prepared to take on anything as well as to be unafraid of their body being destroyed, in their feat to fulfil their last Will." Verde stares dead straight into Fon's eyes, and he can fell just how tense the martial artist is.

"Shun, however, has never been shot by a Dying Will Bullet, am I correct?" Fon gritted his teeth, guilt and rage boiling inside him at the memory of how Shun summoned his flames for the first time. But he keeps his emotions in check as he nods; Verde needs to know this in order for him to help Shun. (Doesn't mean that Fon likes to talk about it.)

"As I told you on the first day, Shun summoned his flames for the first time when he and my nephew were confronted by a drunk man, and they had to defence themselves." Verde nods, lazily making his flames flicker in the air, to show that he is on guard and understands Fon's sentimental behaviour. (Verde _is_ a doctor, and even he has been part of a family once; he knows how to handle an upset parent.)

"There you go. From what I can see, his flames have been active from seven to eight months now, and I'm guessing that back at home, you don't have many active flame users living near by." Fon nods again to confirm this.

"Shun's body is very young, and for it to be exposed to Dying Will flames so early is very stressful. And as I expect that you have taught him how to control them, or at least the basics of it, he has been slowly getting used to them.

But when you brought him here, around active flame users, it overwhelmed his senses and unconsciously made him produce more flames than was needed. As for why he had that panic attack on the first day, he wasn't used to being around so many flame users in a strange place, he felt confused, relatively insecure and anxious, and he had almost nothing to anchor him, but those two wenches were the lasts straws.

He lost he control, and gave in to those emotions, providing his flames to trying to soothe him by eliminating the danger and taking him away from it." Verde calmly explained.

"So, basically, from the day one, my son has been over heating himself with his flames, till his body started to shut down, without me knowing or realising anything?" If Verde couldn't have seen the horror and fear in Fon's eyes, he would have deemed that the father was completely calm.

"Yes, while there hasn't been similar bursts like on the first day, his flames have been slowly but surely running out, exhausting him. Lal subconsciously realised this, and started to strengthening Shun's flames by feeding him with her owns through their ridiculously quickly formed bond. And as Rains are quicker to bond with other Elements, it didn't take long for same to happen to Colonello, and as he isn't as experienced with flames as the rest of us, he started to wear down far more quicker."

Verde paused for a moment to let the information sink, and he analysed Fon's every breath, looking for signs of any problems. (All of them had suffered some kind of trauma. There was no knowing when someone would have a flashback, and it was Verde's job, DUTY, to recognise the sings and act accurately.) After a moment he decided that it was okay to continue, seeing as Fon wasn't going into a shock.

"I had to take care of Shun first, as he was feeding on Lal's and Colonello's flames. Producing so much flames strained his heart, and the overwhelming mass of flames could have burned his organs in about an hour, if Colonello hadn't realised that something was wrong. The medicine that I gave to Lal and Colonello helps them to recover their flames, and as for Shun, it helped him to release the extra flames from his body, before starting to heal and stabilizing him." Fon nodded slowly, understanding what Verde meant.

"They should be fine in few days, but I will keep Shun here for further observation." Finally, Fon found his voice.

"What if this happens in the future? How can I prevent this from happening again?" Verde sifted his eyes onto Shun for a moment, before settling back on to Fon.

"Train him and help him to get more familiar with his flames; bring him around people and get him used to his senses. But slowly, or he will get overwhelmed again." Verde smirked slightly as a thought came to him. "Thought, now he doesn't need to fear the Skull disease."

"I do not find my son's situation amusing at all, Verde." Fon growled, and Verde just raised his arms in surrender.

"Huff, calm down Fon. I make sure that the brat is going to be fine. It's not like I'm going to test my experiments with him." When Fon's defensive stand didn't waver, Verde frowned as he defended himself.

"Fon, you know that I am a scientist. You also know that I'm a doctor. To become a doctor, I have had to make a vow to never internationally cause any physical or mental harm to my patients, unless it's to make them get better, and even then, the effects cannot be permanent. I cannot force my patients to listen to me, or do as I say, for their actions are out of my control. I can advice and help to heal them, but in the end, the real thing that matters in the end is _IF THE PATIENT WANTS TO GET BETTER_."

Verde locked gazes with Fon, and while his eyes were still sharp, Fon swore they softened a tiny pit. "And you, just as well as the rest of Arcobalenos, know what a vow means to me."

Fon relaxed slightly. Verde was speaking the truth, if he wasn't, Fon wouldn't have trusted the man anywhere near his son to begin with, and it was this very same reason that he trusted Verde. The scientist could tell that the martial artist was mulling over his words, so he pressed on.

"To make Shun better, I need both of you to work with me, willingly. If it eases your mind, I'll give you a vow right here and now."

Verde took a deep breath when Fon slowly nodded his head. Fon knew he needed Verde's help, no matter how much he hated to admit it. Raising a child was no easy feat, and raising a kid with possibly unstable Flames? Fon needed all help he could get.

Verde locked gazes with Fon and placed his right hand over his heart and made his Lightning Flames dance around his hand.

 **"I, Verde, The Lightning Arcobaleno, and the Da Vinci of this era, thus vow to Hibari Fon, to never cause direct or indirect harm to his eldest son, Hibari Shun, unless the circumstances are out of my control, or it's for Shun's own good. Shall I ever break this vow, my Flames shall burn me, after Fon has claimed my life with his own hands. We shall seal this vow with our Flames, and no power will be able to remove, or break it."**

Fon calmly light up his own Flames, and they shook hands. The Lightning Flames crackled in the air while the red Storm Flames circled their hands, sealing them.

For a moment, everything was completely still. No sparks of hostility, no words of pity, guidance or sympathy, just silence. (Because finding the right words is always so hard. Silence in the other hand can tell all that is necessary to hear.)

In this one, rare moment of silence and peace, these two, Lightning and Storm, were at ease.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Thoughts, flashbacks**_

 _Wiliam Vela, a young lad born in Spain to a happy couple. They were a normal family, his father had been a construction worker and his mother working hard as a teacher. He was the middle child out of five children, and he had many cousins and aunts and uncles, and they all marvelled over his intelligence and creativity._

 _But that wasn't enough to Wiliam._

 _He was despaired for people to recognition his talent. He wasn't like other kids, he wasn't obvious. He could tell who was lying to who, and when their praises were to cover their own jealousy. William didn't play with other kids at school because he saw no point. They wouldn't understand a half of what he spoke and they would just insult his hair or eyes, and say that he looked like a crocodile._

 _"Have you seen that kid with green hair and eyes?!"_

 _"Yeah! The one that never speaks with anyone else other than adults?"_

 _"Hey little guy, what's your name? I'm Matt. You want to help me with these books?"_

 _That was, until Matt stepped into the picture._

 _Matt Durante*, a thin teenager with a red rat's nest of hair and mud brown eyes that gleamed under the sun. William couldn't remember a day that the older boy wouldn't have spend without snickering at least twice. Matt was eighteen when he met Wiliam, who was ten years younger and they hit it right off the pat. Matt was working as a helper in his school, and he had immediately claimed the duty of companying Wiliam. He helped the younger boy with his studies, and every now and then Matt managed to drag Wiliam out to play. Matt even let Wiliam see his own old school materials every now and then._

 _They were quite a pair, it got pretty common to see a small green haired boy lecturing a tall red head, who would grin sleepily the whole time. Wiliam had three brothers, but he didn't feel like he was really as close as he and Matt were. Well, maybe his youngest brother Aurthur. He would admit any time anywhere that Matt was his best friend._

 _Matt was moved to another school, but he stayed in touch with William. He even assist anted him with his experiments, well, after he turned ten at least. Matt was a little sceptical at first, but he didn't try to stop William. Everything was fine until one day one of his experiments exploded. Their whole house burned down. William's sight was damaged, and he had to start using glasses, and his hair was stuck at pointing up. They had been only ones in the house, and the person who got the worst of the explosion, was Matt._

 _Matt had reacted a second before the explosion had acted, and thrown his body over William. The chemicals had immediately started doing damage as they hit his body, but Matt hadn't moved. He had withered in agony for over half an hour until the firefighters finally had found them. Matt didn't even make it to the hospital, instead he died in the ambulance._

 _"MATT! LET ME GO, HE'S MY FRIEND!" William screamed as the paramedics put Matt inside an ambulance. He kicked and screamed as the nurse holding him just took him to another ambulance._

 **"Friend or not, you can't go with him. You'll just be in doctors way and make it harder for him to take care of your friend**."

 _William wasn't all that open to begin with, but he lost all his willingness to associate with others along with Matt. Matt's little sister, Scarlet, who had also been his friend, treated him like a stranger, and he couldn't blame her._

 _(It was his fault after all)_

 _He didn't fail to see how this effected his family._

 _After the accident, he could easily stay in their basement with his experiments and books for days, and no one dared to come down as they had no idea what he had under there. He unnerved his parents so much, that his mother started to lose her hair._

 _His siblings started to get jealous. All three of his brothers were in the school's soccer team, and their parents couldn't often come to their games as they were busy trying to get William out of the basement, and to some therapist, which never helped mind you. They had to switch therapist and psygologist every week as they couldn't handle William._

 _His sister, who was the oldest and wanna be a singer, was in choir. William couldn't really blame her for thinking about him as a freak and annoying, as their parents paid so much attention to him, and only told her to stop fooling around and get a real job, instead of wasting her time as a musician._

 _"What's your deal?! You two are always 'Oh I can't come to your practice because I need to make sure Wil eats!', 'Did you see how high he scored in the last exams?! Oh I'm such a lucky mother!' I mean COME ON, **WILL IS JUST A FREAK! HE SET OUR HOUSE ON FIRE! I HAVE SEEN HIM EXAMING BODY PARTS DOWN THERE** , AND YOU TWO LIVE SO DEEP IN YOUR ASSES, THAT YOU CAN'T SEE THAT YOUR OWN SON IS A PSYCHOPATH!?"_

 _"Elisabeth!"_

 _"Don't you dare to speak to us like that!"_

 _"Oh I damn well dare! Oh, and by the way, I'm moving to Berlin! Well, I told you last week but I guess you don't remember!"_

 _It was his sister who left first. The next one was his older brother, Michael, who left to college, and who never came back. His first younger brother, Damian, moved in with their cousin. He wrote and called them once a week for a year, before that stopped too. It wasn't like he was the first; many family members had cut their ties of with them through the years._

 _In the end, the only known members of the Vela family were William, his youngest brother Aurthur and their parents, whose names he couldn't dream of remembering. Through the years, William had become interested in weapons and their production. By fifteen he was a well known and respected scientist, engineer, weapon designer and producer in the mafia society._

 _THAT, may have been the last straw._

 _Because on William's sixteen birthday, Aurthur run down into his basement, (at that point he had completely taken over there), frantic and in panic._

 _"Aurthur, what on earth is matter with you?!" William snapped when the ten year old tried to grab his arm and yank him away from his work._

 _"Quick! It's Mamma and Padre!" William become sober quickly at that. Their parents had been rather odd and they too had tried to distance themselves from him. He crouched down to his brother's level and took hold of his shoulders._

 _"What about them?" Aurthur seemed to get even more anxious, so Verde shook him lightly to get his attention. "Aurthur, what about our parents?"_

 _William liked Aurthur, he could easily admit that his youngest brother was his favourite. He wasn't hormonal, dramatic teenager like their other siblings, but Aurthur was while simple and straightforward, rather curious. (And still so very innocent, the boy didn't know about the horrors of the world. Not more than this family had already offered.) While they weren't all that open with each others, he didn't down right hate his older brother. Everyone in the family knew that William was involved into something bad, same with Aurthur, but the boy didn't question it. It was his choice, and they left at that._

 _So it didn't sit well with William to see the boy so spooked._

 _"... They, they are upstairs... I heard them talking about... About setting the house on fire and how they were going to trap you down here... And make it look like an accident." Aurthur was crying, he knew that William had stressed their parents, and they had been slowly edging towards insanity, but this..._

 _William's eyes softened. He had known. He had known for a long, long time. He also knew his parents were aware that he knew about their plan. If he had to guess, everyone but the kids of their family knew. And he was okay with it. He knew that being close to him hurt his family. This way, he could be born a new._

 _But not in the way his parents wanted. He wasn't going to satisfy his parents by dying like a sacrifice offering._

 _"Thank you hermano, I know... Don't worry, everything will be fine, okay? You just do what Mamma and Padre want, and don't question it. Okay? Can you do that? I promise everything will be fine." William stared straight into Aurthur's green eyes, and for a moment, they were just normal brothers. Nothing more._

 _"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! THEY-!" Aurthur sobbed, but William cut him off._

 _"They have every right to be like that. And I have a plan too, please hermano, for my sake, just do as I said."_

 _"... Make a vow to me then." Aurthur demanded, staring at his brother in stubbornness. "Vow to me that you will be fine."_

 _" **I, William Vela, vow to stay alive to the age of forty, and to watch over my family from afar. Shall I break this vow, I will give up on my career as a scientist and live a normal life**." William spoke without missing a beat, and green Lightning sparked to life around him, before disappearing to air. He blinked in surprise, and realised that only he had seen them, because Aurthur just relaxed._

 _"AURTHUR! WILLIAM? BOYS WHERE ARE YOU?" As they heard their mother's call, Aurthur looked at his brother one last time, before going up. It was the last time boys saw each others._

 _Well, the last time Aurthur saw William. Verde* however, still keeps watch over his brother._

* * *

Verde sighed as he finished reading through all of the new data he had received from one of his contacts about his latest project, and leaned back against his chair. He glanced at the kid laying in the bed behind him, with his furry companion curled up next to him. Keiman and Verde had already took the heart monitor off, but they were both observing him like hawks.

Lal and Colonello had already left with Falco, and Ganma had come soon after they left to retreat his boss' Storm to help to finish all of the (LUCE'S!) paperwork he had left behind earlier. Fon put up quite a fight, but the two Lightings were not having any of it, and Fon was forced to leave, under the threat of being given some drugs to get him shut up and get out of Verde's way and let the man do his damn job.

(Fon was secretly very amused, and he didn't even bother to hide his smirk as they left. Like a father, like a son...)

Verde stood up, and made his way over to check Shun's pulse and vitals for any changes. He noted that the grey beast who was lightly (Pretending, the damn thing was pretending and he knew it) slumbering next to his partner, didn't even twitch when he came near the boy.

The damn animal had almost cut his eyes out on the first time he had tried to do this after Fon had left, and it had taken Keima, him and a small shock from his Lightning Flames to get the monster out of his way and to check on Shun. The second and third times went in similar fashion, but had someone been keeping scores on the most damage done, the racoon would have won by a default. By the seventh time he had discovered the various uses of a broom, and that's when the tables really got turned.

Now, however, the grey ball of destruction had finally, (FINALLY!) given in and let him tread the boy after deciding that he wasn't a thread. (Well, not to the boy anyway... Verde hadn't still quite let go of the idea of turning the animal into a nice pair of gloves.)

He nodded to himself as he updated the boy's chart, and just stood there, studying the boy. Others would probably find this creepy, twisted or even disgusting and come up with some ridiculous and over dramatic conclusion about him, they often did, but he was too deep in his thoughts to care. (No that he would anyway; he wouldn't give a damn if they thought he was an alien out of the space as long as they didn't get in his way.)

'His weight is normal, while he is a little short for his age. His throat and lugs are also a little smaller than normally, may cause troubles in the future. Faded scars, most likely from tripping and training sessions. Judging from the muscle tissue, he has been training a little under a year now. Bruises, definitely from that accident on his first day here...'

Verde liked to study his patients, or experiments, which ever it was at the time. It gave him an idea of what he was working with. (He had failed back then, and he wouldn't make that mistake again.) He was very careful with Shun as the child had born as premature, and as such he wasn't completely evolved at the time. Of course, once born, there is never full knowing if the child will be healthy, but in Shun's case, the kid was pretty lucky.

Shun was a little smaller than other kids his age, and Verde was a little concerned over his lungs and throat, as they could become limits to him in the future. Otherwise, Shun was physically like anyone his age, well, anyone his age who almost died from Flame exhaustion.

'Such a troublemaker... Like his father' Verde thought with a sigh as he unconsciously ruffled kid's head.

* * *

The evening sun was already setting when Shun finally stirred. His muscles were cold and they ached, well, his whole body ached. Even his hair ached! He felt really tired and sore, even thought he felt like he had been sleeping reeeeaaaally long. 'I hope Lal-nee and Nello-nii aren't too angry with me...'

When Shun opened his eyes, he was met with big and annoyed dark brown orbs, and Shun swore, that he saw a concert in them. It felt like his grey partner was saying 'Well? Don't keep me waiting, I have been worried sick, you brat.' Shun grinned playfully as he scratched the area behind the raccoon's ears, earning a loud purr like sound from the animal.

"Don't move around too fast. You have been unconscious for three days and you were in terrible shape when you came in." Shun blinked trice when he his vision focused on spiky, green hair.

"Verde-san, is that your real hair colour? How is it green?" Shun started to babble, completely ignoring the orders given to him, and quickly sat up. Only to be cut off by sudden dizziness. Shun felt like he was being poked by millions of needles from every direction. Shun curled up around his middle, instinctively trying to ease the pain. "Au.." Verde sighed as he went to aid the boy back into the laying position.

"What did I just say... You should still feel tired, but you have to stay awake and answer some questions for me." He waited till he got a nod from the kid until he lied him back down.

"Where's Daddy..?" Shun mumbled, searching for his Daddy with his eyes. Verde had started a mental count down the second he saw the boy twitch. '4... 3...2..'

"He should be here about... Now."

 **SLAM!**

 **"Shun?!"** Fon comically parked in, making the test tubes and medical supplies shake dangerously, and Verde had to dive for few medicine bottles that were about to crash on the ground. He gave a sigh when none of them were harmed before turning to glare at the martial artist.

"FON! DON'T BREAK MY DOOR FROM IT'S HINDERS! AND DON'T SLAM IT LIKE THAT, I HAVE VERY SENSETIVE EXPERIENCES HERE!" Verde snarled, only to be ignored as Fon rushed to hug Shun.

"Daddy!" Shun chirped, smiling as he returned his Daddy's gentle hug. Kaito shook his head with Keiman at their actions, and Verde glared at them for just standing on the side lines and not helping.

"Son... How do you feel?" Fon asked, not caring that his voice cracked as he spoke. He leaned back and sat on the bed, as he clubbed Shun's face. Shun leaned into his Daddy's hand and cuddled closer to it.

"Tired... And sore. Do you think Lal-nee or Nello-nii are cross with me?" Fon blinked before giving a surprised laugh.

"No, no they aren't. I know they are just happy to know you are fine." At this he glanced at Verde, who nodded. Now that Shun was awake, he would be fine. For the first time in three days, Fon's shoulders sank in relief and he smiled a true smile. "But I believe Verde here wants to ask you some questions, so why don't you answer them?"

Verde nodded as he stepped closer, a pen and a chart in his hands. "Alright Shun, can you tell me if you have felt any dizziness, sudden heat waves or fatigue recently? And if yes, for how long?"

Fon chuckled at Shun's confused face as he translated Verde to the four year old. "He means if your head has felt funny, or if you have felt really hot or tired." Verde rolled his eyes when Shun's own greish blue ones brightened.

'Kids...'

It went like this for a good ten minutes, Verde asking questions and Fon translating them into something that a four year old could understand, and then doing the same to Verde when he received an answer. Both adults took a note of Shun's dropping eye lids, and Verde deemed them done for today, and went to clean his desk to give the pair some privacy.

Fon turned to look at his son as he lied next to him in the infirmary bed, slowly smothering out the tangles in Shun's hair. 'Did you know Ju, Shun has a soft hair like you. Thought, it's also just as messy as yours. I swear, the day it won't look like a bird's nest I will dye my hair white.'

"Hey Daddy, I had a reeeeaaaally weird dream." Shun mumbled sleepily, and Fon chuckled at his son's cuteness. "Really? What it was about?"

"It had a reaaaally beautiful woman with pretty black hair and blue eyes... " Fon paused, his eyes widening but Shun didn't realise as he was already almost asleep. "She was humming that same lullaby that Daddy and Uncle sing to me and Kyo-nii... And she was really warm and she was smiling reeeaaally brightly... She smelled like apples..."

Fon couldn't help but stare at his son who was almost fully asleep. "Did... Did She say her name?" Shun shook his head slightly.

"But she had these reeeeally pretty flowers around her... She said their name was... Chry-san-themum*..." Fon felt a lump forming in his throat, but he managed to hum in answer. Shun's eyes were now closed, but before he fell into his slumber, he mumbled quietly...

"I hope I see her again... She was really nice..." Fon smiled sadly and placed a kiss on top of Shun's head.

"Yes, I think she was really nice too..." Verde said nothing when Fon closed his eyes too and fell asleep next to his offspring. Even he could tell that the moment was very sentimental. He could let Fon break the infirmary rules for this once.

'Too much trouble trying to break them apart right now..' Verde sat into his chair, Keiman laying at his feet, giving Fon a silent promise to watch over them.

* * *

Luce smiled as she stared at the gentle light illuminating from the infirmary's window. Gamma came to the window of her office to see what she was staring at, and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you want me to retreat your Storm?" Luce shook her head, imagining the small offspring of her Storm. She could feel how her Storm and his Rain loved their child, on the both sides of the border.

"What a curious little Raincloud... I can't wait to spent some time with him." Luce smiled gently, a plan forming in her head so she could get to know the boy a little better.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Hello everyone! 14fox is BACK IN BUSSINESS! For now at least... God damn it school, give me a damn break!**

 **But, I'm happy I got to update this a day before my birthday. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DINO, SHAMAL AND LAL! I love you! AND TO EVERYONE WHO ARE BORN IN FEBRUARY!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND HAPPY VALENTINESDAY!**

 **I'm sorry this took so long, but Verde is one of the hardest characters I have ever tried to write, and I SWEAR! Every time I tried to write down something not so smart sounding and fancy words, I could FEEL Verde's judging and ruthless glare that bore into my skull... Seriously, he disagreed with me about EVERYTHING! When I tried to start this chapter, I couldn't write more than TWO DAMN SECMENTS, WHICH WERE THE TITLE AND VERDE'S NAME!**

 **Sooooooo Frustrating... But! Shun is fine again, I got this green little slime ball out of my way and I can move to the last part of this arc! HALLELUJAH!**

 ***Ju's name means Chrysanthemum in Chinese. They symbol many things in different cultures, but in Ju's case, they symbol her cheerful nature.**

 ***Durante is Spanish surname, and it mean durable.**

 **AND HOLY FLYING COWS! OVER 60 FAS AND 76 FOLLOWERS?! THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **Now, to Reviews!**

 **to xenocanaan: I hope I made you happy with this too!**

 **to tsuri182718: Ummm, gracias? I don't know Spanish but hopefully you liked this!**

 **to aknight: Yeaaaah... About those Reborn stories... I ... MAYYYYYBEEEE a fan? And I managed to finish my first cosplay of him when I wrote that, and it may have got to my head... Thanks anyway!**

 **to Kuroshiroryuu: AW thanks! Um... I'm sorry for almost killing my character? Hope you liked!**

 **to NightlyRowenTree: That. Made. My. Day. Keep up your good work, you badass!**

 **to tyn19khrandtsuna: Well, here you go!**

 **to Guest: Here I am! I really like the please~**

 **See ya next time, and please comment in the reviews!**


End file.
